Messages With Murderers
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: When a slightly homicidal Nico Di Angelo accidently texts a sunshiney Will Solace they are surprised at how quickly two complete opposites can become friends and perhaps even more. Solangelo. Wrong Number Mortal AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Organic Lifeforms. I haven't posted on this account before because BetterNameToCome and I (my sister) usually post our stories on hers as she types them.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it.**

 **Bold=Nico**

 _Italics=Will_

* * *

 **1:05pm"Is performing an autopsy on a living person still illegal?"**

 _1:07pm"YES! I believe it's called torture."_

 **1:08pm"Oh shut it, RARA. If you had to sit through three classes with Toolhead turning your paperclips into helicopters you'd want to open him up and check for gears too."**

 _1:10pm"Though I am a strong believer in medical investigations you should probably wait until he dies p.s not RARA."_

 **1:11pm"Oh is this Kelp Head then? I didn't know you could spell investigations or medical or believer or well any of the words you just said."**

 _1:12pm"My head is not full of kelp. I think you have the wrong number."_

 **1:13pm"You can do that? I thought you just click on the person's name and type."**

 _1:15pm_ _ **"**_ _Not quite."_

 **1:17pm"Oh sorry. "**

 **1:50pm"I didn't torture him. But he will be unconscious for the next 10-40 minutes due to the surprising weight of textbook I hit him with."**

 _1:53pm"Wrong number again. I suddenly just realized that you could be a sociopath."_

 **1:55pm "Was there ever any question? And I know I thought I'd update you on whether or not I'm going to prison."**

 _1:58pm "Why thank you. A few more years before you have to wear orange then, from what I've seen you'll probably murder someone eventually. And a textbook? Really?"  
_ **2:01pm "If anyone tries to get me to wear orange I'll end up murdering one more person. And they don't let us have weapons in class."**

 _2:03pm "I have officially saved your name on my phone as sociopath, and don't be rude. Orange is my second favourite colour after yellow."_

 **2:05pm "I am disgusted. I can't talk to you anymore. You're one of those people who dress obnoxiously bright and are always happy aren't you?"**

 _2:07pm "And you're one of those people who always obsessive amounts of black and hate everyone, aren't you?"_

 **2:09pm "Are you stalking me? Black is a calming colour and I don't hate everyone… just most people."**

 _2:11pm "Friendly, aren't you? And since I'm a complete stranger I could very well be stalking you. Didn't anyone ever teach you about cyber safety?"_

 **2:13pm "What does cyber mean? We don't have computers in my house if that's what you mean. Father just gave me this… thing because apparently most teenagers have them."**

 _2:15pm "WHAT CENTUARY ARE YOU FROM? And yes yes we do. I am oddly relieved you're not a middle aged man."_

 **2:18pm "I'm fifteen so I'm far from being middle aged… according to Kelp Head I have the computer skills of someone from the nineteen forties."  
** _2:20pm "Did his parents name him Kelp Head or are you just a kind friend? And I'm fifteen too."_

 **2:22pm "His girlfriend's calls him Seaweed Brain. It suits more than you will ever know."**

 _2:24pm "Do they have a name for you?"_

 _2:25pm "_ **Not that I'll ever admit to."**

 _2:28pm "I'LL GUESS! Lets see… you're old fashioned, goth and a psychopath…"_

 **2:30pm "I thought I was a sociopath?"**

 _2:35pm"Um… something to do with death…"_

 **2:** ** _42pm_** _"_ **-_-"**

 _2:44pm "YAY I'M CLOSE! And I'm surprised you can do emojis, old man."_

 **2:46pm "ToolBrain just woke up. He showed me."  
** _2:47pm "You almost kill him and he helps you with your phone?"_

 **2:50pm "I think he booby trapped it…"**

 _2:52pm "Deservingly. How do you not understand technology? Don't you go to school?"_

 **2:54pm "Tragically. It's full of posh prats that I despise."**

 _2:56pm "Tool Brain is a posh prat? And Sociopath are you rich?"_

 **2:59pm "He's a scholarship kid, and…possibly…"**

 _3:01pm "I KNEW IT! I just go to public school. And this question is a little late but RARA? Do her parents hate her or do you?"_

 **3:03pm "They're her initials which Superman and I cruelly mock her with. She's my neighbour."**

 _3:05pm "Superman? So many nicknames I don't understand."_

 **3:06pm** _"_ _ **He's just so… superman."**_

 _3:09pm_ "Still wondering about your name."

 **3:11pm "Keep wondering."**

 _3:13pm *Pouts* and for safety purposes I won't give you my real name… call me Glowstick or Sunspot, or at least that's what Rainbow head calls me."_

 **3:15pm** **"Oh god, you are one of those bright people. Do you actually glow?"**

 _3:16pm"Sadly not. I'm just very blonde."_

 **3:18pm "I'm the polar opposite if you didn't guess. Black hair, not blonde like at all."**

 _3:20pm "I didn't think so, Death Head."_

 **3:22pm "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"  
** _3:25pm "PEOPLE ACTUALLY CALL YOU THAT? I AM DYING! LOL!"_

 **3:26pm "Good. Die."**

 _3:28pm "So mean!"_

 **3:31pm "Don't call me that, sunspot. ToolBrain nearly has his hair set on fire every time he tries."**

 _3:33pm"Considering what I've heard of him that doesn't sound like an irregular occurrence."_

 **3:33pm "His hair is rarely not on fire to be honest."**

 _3:35pm"I wouldn't want to sit by him in class either. He sounds like a fire hazard."  
_ **3:37pm "Which is coincidentally one of our names for him."**

 _3:40pm "I'll text you later. I have surf practice."_

 **3:42pm "Surf? Where in Hades name are you?"**

 **3:45pm "** _LA. What about you?"_

 **3:47pm "Los Vegas. My father owns some casino's so we're stuck in the heat."**

 _3:49pm"Wow you are rich. I love the heat! And I live here with my foster family."_

 **3:52pm** _"_ **Oh. I used to live in the foster system before they tracked down my father."**

 _3:53pm "I really should go, stranger who texted me with murder plans."_

 **3:55pm "Alright, stranger who replied with advice on murder."**

 _3:57 "I DID NOT GIVE ADVICE!"  
_ **3:58pm "Go be all athletic or whatever surfing entails."**

 **6:31pm "TOOL HEAD! VAI A FARTI FOTTERE! HOW DO I TURN IT OFF, YOU FUCKING CAZZO?"**

 _6:34pm "Wrong number again and I am oddly impressed that you can swear in other languages. What did Tool Head do?"_

 **6:51pm "Oh you again. The piece of shit made my ringtone Barbie Girl. He called me in the middle of dinner with my family. And I should be impressive at Italian considering it's my first language."**

 _6:54pm "FIRST LANGUAGE? ARE YOU ITALIAN? And omg I'm dying."_

 **6:58pm "So is Tool Head, and yes I was raised in Italy."**

 _6:59pm "How did I not know this? Why did you leave? Italy sounds amazing!"  
_ **7:01pm "It was but Mama became a representation for the Italian government here in America so we moved."**

 _7:04pm"You mentioned being a foster kid before, did you Mom pass away?"_

 _7:11pm "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."_

 **7:14pm"It's fine. The building collapsed with us inside. My sister and I barely survived."**

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I never knew my parents, but my mom left a note explaining that she was too young to be a mother."_

 **7:16pm "I'm sorry."**

 _7:20pm"_ Is it still singing?"

 **7:21pm "I threw the APhone repeatedly against the wall. It stopped but the screen keeps changing. My sister is still laughing and my fathers face still has a slight purple tinge."**

 _7:23pm "That poor IPhone. What kind of a teenager are you? My foster brother treats technology like they're his children… which they usually are."_

 **7:25pm"You're all obsessed. It's unhealthy."**

 _7:27pm"Excuse you I am a strong believer in a healthy lifestyle."_

 **7:28pm"Yuck."**

 **7:29pm"And dinner's finished. Thank gods."**

 _7:31pm "Is your sister still laughing at you?"_

 **7:38pm "Once my step mother explained what a ringtone is she found it hilarious."**

 _7:40pm. "Was your sister frozen for seventy hears to, Capsicule."_

 **7:42pm "She makes me look like Tool Brain."**

 _7:48pm. "For comicon you need to go as either Aang or Captain America. Or you can go with your sister as both."_

 **7:45pm. "Kelp head suggested that last year for Halloweed. As if he could judge about being oblivious."**

 _7:47pm. "How so?"_

 **7:47pm. "Firstly out of us you're the one who talks like they're from the forties. Secondly he is the most oblivious person in the world, especially when it comes to people liking him. He didn't notice: Merida, RARA, Ghost King and his girlfriend. They had had crushes on eachother (Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl) for four years!"**

 _7:50pm. "Firstly I wish to comment on your gift at nick names. Do you actually use them or are they for my possibly stalkerish benefit? And he had to have noticed he liked her. It's kind of hard not to."_

 **7:51pm. "We sometimes use them and no he didn't realize. He's special that way."**

 _7:52pm "Wow. That is special."_

 **7:54pm. "We're 90% sure he has brain damage from spending too much time underwater."**

 _7:56pm. "I don't know him but that sounds likely. I should go to bed. It's getting later."_

 **7:59pm. "Late? IT'S NOT EVEN EIGHT! IT'S PRACTICALLY MORNING!"**

 _8:03pm "The sun's is down therefore I'm going to bed. I'll be up bright and early at 5am when the sun returns."_

 **8:05pm "I was joking before about stopping talking to you, but this? This is horrifying and detrimental to our relationship."**

 _8:07pm. "We have a relationship, do we?"_

 **8:10pm "I correct myself. Mutual texting over murder."**

 _8:13pm. "How sweet. I really should sleep, the sun has been down for like twenty minutes I NEVER STAY UP THIS LATE!"_

 **8:13pm. "I'm nocturnal so fuck off you annoyingly bright fire bender."**

 _8:15pm. "YAY! YOU WATCH AVATAR! I am so glad. I thought you wouldn't know what a television is."_

 **8:18pm "Kelp Head forced me. Apparently he's a waterbender and Hazel and I are earthbenders."**

 _8:20pm. "I KNOW SOMEONES NAME! Now to stalk you I must just find every person who knows a Hazel…"  
_ **8:20pm. "Good luck with that, Sunspot. I'll be hanging from my ceiling like a bat."**

 _8:23pm. "And I'll be sleeping like a normal person."_

 **8:25pm. "Normal people aren't sleeping at 8."**

 _8:26pm. "Oh shush."_

 **8:29pm. "Fine. Even if it barely counts goodnight."**

 _8:31pm. "Night to you too, Dracula."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer= If you recognise it I don't own it**

 **Warning: hints to child abuse.**

 **Bold=Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Nothing= Percy

 _ **Everything= Reyna**_

* * *

 _5:04am "Morning sunshine!"_

 **5:10am. "V** **AI A FARTI FOTTERE TU CRUDELE ESSERE UMANO!"**

 _5:11am "Huh?"_

 _5:13am. "According to google translate you're very grumpy this early."_

 **7:17am "No shit Sherlock. WHAT POSESSED YOU TO TEXT ME AT FIVE IN THE MORNING?"**

 _7:19am. "I was bored."_

 **7:21am. "THEN SLEEP! I'm tired now.**

 **7:22am "You are pure evil."**

 _7:24am. "5am is a perfectly normal wake up time."_

 **7:27am. "For athletes and babies."**

 _7:31am. "And future doctors."_

 **7:34am. "But definitely not future morgue workers. My patients will have no problems with me sleeping in."**

 _7:36am. "I don't think they'd mind if you made them do the Macarena either. They're dead."_

 **7:40am. "Just the way I like people."**

 **7:41am. "Especially morning people**

 _7:43am. "I get it! I won't text you until six am."_

 **7:45am "-_- How about I text first in the mornings?"**

 _7:47am. "So you plan on texting me more?"_

 **7:50am. "I like insulting you. And I have school now. Jules Albert is annoyed with me for being late."**

 _7:52am. "Who?"_

 **7:54am. "My chauffeur."**

 _7:55am. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M ON A BUS RIGHT NOW! WHO HAS A CHAEFFEUR?"_

 **7:57am. "My father's idea of a driving me to school. I should go, Hazel gets confused by the beeping noise this little black box makes."**

 _7:59am. "Lol. Is she your sister? So I can restrict my stalking to people with sisters named Hazel."_

 **8:01am. "Yes she is my sister and as if you could find me."**

 _8:03am. "I just realised something."_

 **8:04am. "That you're an idiot?"  
** _8:06am. "I don't even know if you're a boy or girl (or neither. No judgement.)"_

 **8:06am. "I'm a boy. What about you?"**

 _8:09am. "Same."  
_ **8:11am. "Hazel keeps jumping at the noise. I'll text you later."**

* * *

 **12:13pm "I HATE ENGLISH! I'M MOVING BACK TO ITALY!"**

 _12:14pm "Sure you are. And English is important."_

 **12:16pm. "Please, half the country only speak text speak. Most of them probably can't spell laugh out loud."  
** _12:19pm. "True true, but if you're going to be a coroner you need to fill out reports, and not in text speak or Italian."_

 **12:21pm. "But why do we have to read Shakespeare? I get it! EVERYONE DIES!"**

 _12:23pm. "Something I doubt you're upset about. Now I actually like class so ttyl."_

 **12:27pm. "Thank you for the example of the language of our generation. Bye."**

* * *

12:34pm "Who were you texting? Did you get a boyfriend?"  
 **12:36pm. "Percy, I'm not dating every boy I meet. Honestly I'm starting to miss the why aren't I your type phase."**

12:38pm. "NICOOOOO! You hurt me! I know you're not dating every boy… but are you dating this one?"

 **12:38pm. "For all you know I was texting Hazel."**

12:40pm. "Hazel can't use a phone. And PLZZZZZ!"  
 **12:42pm. "You're an idiot and no I'm not dating him. It was just a wrong number."**

12:45pm. "THEN WHY WERE YOU SMILING? You don't smile."

 **12:47pm. "Because he's a funny wrong number. Something you would know nothing about."**

12:51pm. "Dude, how old is this guy? How do you know he's not some old creep after your innocence."

 **12:53pm. "He's fifteen and since when am I innocent?"**

 _12:53pm. "Ehmm, do I have to tell Reyna and Jason?"_

 **12:55pm. "DON'T YOU DARE! You know how overprotective they are!"  
** _12:57pm. "Fine, BUT DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! NO ADRESS OR WHATEVER!"_

 **12:59pm. "No shit Sherlock. I'm not an idiot, that's you."**

1:00pm. "That might be insulting if we weren't FINALLY FREE FROM THIS HELL! ENGLISH CAN KISS MY SHINY ASS!"

 **1:01pm. "Charming. You do realize we have another class in forty minutes right?"**

1:03pm. "Don't spoil my fun, Di Angelo."

 **1:05pm. "Should I also not mention that we're walking next to each other and texting?"**

1:07pm. "The muggles might hear us."

 **1:09pm. "Talking about our hatred of English? You practically wrote that on the board."**

 _1:11pm._ "No, that was you. The teacher had to google translate your Italian swearing."

 **1:13pm. "Not my fault they don't speak Italian."**

* * *

 _1:15pm. "Has your phone broken yet?"_

 **1:17pm. "Yep. I already transferred my card thing to my spare."**

 _1:20pm. "Do you just carry around phones to replace yours inevitably breaking?"  
_ **1:22pm. "No. Tool Head does, he gave me one of the phones he created. Honestly I'm scared."**

 _1:24pm. "My foster brother's the same. He built my phone and it took me two months to convince him to stop him from making it randomly sing walking on sunshine."_

 **1:26pm. "I hate techy people, especially prankster ones."**

 _1:29pm. "You just described my foster brother perfectly."_

 **1:32pm. "What are you doing?"**

 _1:33pm. "Next you'll be asking what I'm wearing."_

 **1:35pm. "Ha Ha."  
** _1:37pm. "Nothing much, just sitting with my friends and glaring at their unhealthy lunches."_

 **1:39pm. "Ugh you're one of those people. Why aren't I surprised?"**

 **1:41pm. "I probably shouldn't mention that on a dare I once went to subway and asked for a deep fried sub full of fries."**

 _1:43pm. "THAT'S SO UNHEALTHY! Why do I think you dared yourself?"_

 **1:45pm "Because you've known me a whole day."**

 **1:47pm. "For some reason they wouldn't give it to me. Something about not having a deep fryer… health freaks."**

 _1:51pm. "Houdini and Rainbow are giving me odd looks because I am currently dying of laughter."_

 _1:53pm. "HEY WHOEVER WILL IS TEXTING! IS THIS HIS SECRET BOYFRIEND?"_

 **1:54pm. "I assume you're either Rainbow or Houdini. No I'm not his boyfriend."**

 _1:54pm. "RAINNNBOOOOWWWW! Like a fucking unicorn!"  
_ **1:55pm. "That's nice. Can you please return Will's phone."**

 _1:56pm. "BUT LOOK AT ALL THESE TEXTS! Are you sure you're not his boyfriend?"_

 **1:59pm. "Positive."**

 _2:00pm. "Not yet then."_

 _2:02pm. "AHSKG3GLGBLYCRHOUHE3GNHL"_

 _2:04pm. "I am so sorry about her. I got the phone back."_

 **2:05pm. "It's alright, Will."**

 _2:06pm. "MY SECRET IDENTIDY HAS BEEN REVEALED!"_

 **2:08pm.** " **You're not batman. If it makes you feel better I'm Nico."**

 _2:10pm. "YOUR NAME IS SO CUTE!"_

 **2:13pm. "I. AM. NOT. CUTE."**

 _2:12pm. "Fine. Adorable."_

 **2:14pm. "Shouldn't you be in class, William?"  
** _2:16pm. "You sound so much like my teacher. It's scary. And no I have a study, what about you?"_

 **2:18pm. "I am currently on my way to the principle's office."**

 _2:19pm. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

 **2:21pm. "I simply told my maths teacher that I do not know his X and that if she is trying so hard not to be found he should listen to the restraining order."**

 _2:22pm. "Oh god."_

 _2:24pm. "Don't insult the principle and get yourself expelled."_

 **2:25pm. "If he doesn't spend the entire time drinking wine and calling me Nicole."**

 _2:26pm. "What kind of a principle do you have?"_

 **2:29pm. "The kind that can't be bothered with the paper work it would take to expel me."**

 _2:31pm. "Great principle you got there."_

 **2:33pm. "Mr Di is a real sweetheart."**

 **2:34pm. "I'm here. I'll text you later."**

 _2:36pm. "Alright, no murdering drunk principles!"_

 **2:36pm. "No promises."**

 **3:04pm. "Apparently three teachers complaining about me in one day is worthy of a detention."**

 _3:06pm. "THREE? WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO?"  
_ **3:10pm. "First period: dunked Kelp Head's head into the fish tank so he could be with his people. Third Period: wrote that I fucking hating English and motherfucking teachers on the board in Italian. Fifth period: X incident."**

 _3:12pm. "HOW DID YOU ONLY SURVIVE TWO PERIODS WITHOUT TROUBLE? And eleven years without expulsion."_

 **3:14pm. "Second period was PE so I didn't show up, and fourth was a free period. So I think I'm pretty consistent. And money helps with the expulsion thing, plus teachers were oddly scared of eleven year old me… and current me."**

 _3:16pm. "Oh god. You're that punk kid with piercings and tattoos who spends all class smoking pot and making sarcastic comments."_

 **3:19pm. "Apart from the pot and piercings that's pretty accurate."**

 _3:21pm. "Wait… you have tattoos? YOU'RE FIFTEEN!"_

 **3:21pm "Not according to my fake ID."**

 _3:23pm "I'm going to skip past the lecture on fake ideas being illegal and tattoos lasting forever and regretting them when you're eighty because I know you won't listen."_

 **3:23pm. "Superman, RARA and just about everyone else have tried."**

 _3:25pm. "So… what are your tattoos of?"  
_ **3:27pm "this is beginning to sound vaguely dirty."**

 _3:30pm. "Oh shush. I'm curious."_

 **3:35pm. "Fine! Black angel wings on my back and my dead sister's name on my arm."**

 _3:41pm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

 **3:39pm. "Well we have only been talking to a day. Since I know you're wondering she died in a car accident when I was ten. And Hazel's my half-sister. I only met her two years ago."**

 _3:42pm, "I'm sorry."_

 **3:45pm "Anyway I have detention. Shouldn't you have surf practice?"**

 _3:49pm. "I'm already in the water actually. My phone's waterproof."_

 **3:52pm. "Ignoring my utter confusion at that, I have to go."**

 _3:58pm. "Hey Nico?"_

 **3:59pm. "Yeah Will?"**

 _4:01pm_ _ **.**_ _"Thanks for telling me about your family."_

 **4:04pm. "You're welcome I guess. Thanks for you know listening."**

 _4:06pm. "Anytime."_

* * *

 ** _7:03pm "Nico. Can I come over?" _**

**7:05pm. "Obviously. Why are you asking? Forgot how to climb through my window?"**

 ** _7:10pm. "He was really angry today. I can't climb, can you let me inside. I can't stay there tonight."_**

 **7:12pm. "I'll be there in a second."**

* * *

 **7:30pm. "How do you treat broken ribs?"**

 _7:34pm. "Oh god, what did you do?"_

 **7:37pm. "Nothing. My friend hurt herself climbing into my window. I'm on the third story."**

 _7:39pm. "Did your girlfriend fall? Because she could have several more injuries maybe even a concussion. She needs to see a doctor."_

 **7:42pm. "She's not my girlfriend. She refuses to see a doctor. Just tell me, future doctor."**

 _7:46pm. "She might have punctured a lung! She has to see someone!"  
_ **7:48pm. "Whatever I'll just google it."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again. We're updating pretty frequently now but in our history means anything than we'll probably get to about six chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics-Will_

 ** _Everything= Reyna_**

Underline= Leo

* * *

 ** _9:12am "How do I escape your sister? SHE'S MOTHERING ME! I've already had to take more pain killers than Dr House._**

 **9:14am. "Gods, two early wake up calls two days in a row. There is no escape from Hazel's mothering."**

 ** _9:16am, "There has to be! Honestly Hazel is worse than Jason sometimes."_**

 **9:19am "Whatever buffet Hazel is making you, save me some. For when I wake up in five hours."**

 ** _9:21am "Who woke you up yesterday? Did Percy call you to tell you his new goldfish has learnt how to swim again?"_**

 **9:23am "I swear he's getting stupider. No, it was someone else."**

 ** _9 :25am. "Since you are being so vague I can only assume It's a boy. *raises eyebrows expectantly.*"_**

 **9:27am. "Yes he a is a boy, no he is not a boy in the way you mean, RARA"**

 ** _9:31am. "Firstly that name is ridiculous. Secondly who is he? And are you sure? You seem pretty secretive about him."_**

 **9:32am. "Are those pancake I smell? What else has she made for you?"**

 ** _9 :33am "Everything. Don't you have a chef? And stop changing the topic!" _**

**9:35am. "Hazel's a better cook. Fine! I texted a wrong number the other day and we're still talking. DON'T FREAK OUT!"**

 ** _9:38am. "DON'T FREAK OUT? HE'S A STRANGER! HE COULD BE A PEDOPHILE!"  
_** **9:40am. "I'm the one who texted him and he's not! He's fifteen. I haven't told him anything he can use against me."**

 ** _9:43am. "Hazel agrees with me. STOP TEXTING HIM!"_**

 **9:45am. "You told Hazel? You know what, I'm going back to sleep. Text me again when you calm down."**

 ** _9:49am. "NICO!'_**

 ** _9:52am. "DO I HAVE TO GO UP THERE?!"_**

 ** _9:59am. "WAKE UP! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"_**

 ** _10:06am. "You know what. I'm coming up there."_**

* * *

 **1:12pm. "I AM GOING TO KILL RARA! Who by the way also lectured me for several hours on calling her RARA, so will now be referred to as Wonder Woman."**

 _1:15pm. "Why else was she lecturing you? And please tell me you didn't just wake up."_

 **1:17pm "Sadly not. I've been up since 9am being lectured by Wonder Woman and Hazel about talking to possible creepy perverts."**

 _1:19pm. "Have you been cheating on me with another creepy pervert texter?"_

 **1:21pm. "No. They just don't know the fact I don't know you (or that they don't so they can interrogate you.)"**

 _1:23pm. "Weird. When Rainbow, Houdini and foster brother (who I will be referring to as the Human Torch.) just asked for your number so they could tease you mercilessly."_

 **1:26pm "Be glad your friends aren't as ridiculously protective as mine. They are the definition of mother hens (and in Kelp Head's case: mother fish.)"**

 _1:28pm "Protective sounds cute. Weird considering I imagined your friends as a motorcycle gang."  
_ **1:31pm. "I wish. Superman's captain of the bloody football team. Wonder woman is student body president, Kelp Head is captain of the swim team and Tool Head is president of the Robotics club."**

 _1:33pm. "Wow. That was unexpected. I feel we should trade friends. Mine are idiots who spend all class sassing teachers, painting their nails and hair random colours (Rainbow) or stealing from the rest of the class and occasionally teachers (Houdini)"_

 **1:35pm. "Wow they sound like great people. We'd get along great (unlike with you who I can only assume to be a nerd)"**

 _1:39pm. "Rude! I may own a sweater vest…"_

 **1:42pm. "I knew it. Nerd."**

 _1:44pm. "so mean! Have wonder woman and Hazel stopped lecturing you?"_

 **1:44pm "For now. But Hazel made me food so she's forgiven."**

 _1:46pm "Has your girlfriend gone to the hospital yet?"_

 **1:49pm. "Once again, not girlfriend. It was Wonder Woman, she's fine and still refusing to see anyone. But I did what google recommended and from my amateur version of checking nothing has shattered and she just needs rest and painkillers."  
** _1:52pm "Your student body president is stupid enough not to go to the hospital? I am worried for your school's wellbeing."_

 **1:54pm. "You should be considering our principle. She has her reasons."**

 _1:56pm. "She didn't climb through the window did she?"_

 **1:59pm. "Not last night she didn't, but she usually does. Wonder woman."**

 _2:01pm. "If someone is hurting her she needs to tell someone."_

 **2:04pm. "She refuses. And you guessing doesn't count as me telling anyone."**

 _2:07pm. 'HELLO SEXY LADIES! WHO IS WILLY TEXTING? For the record he slept with a teddy bear until he was fourteen and still has a night light. He's scared of the dark."_

 **2:09pm "Hello again Rainbow, or maybe the human torch? Thank you for this information."  
** _2:09pm. "THAT'S ME! THE HUMAN TORCH OR MCSHIZZLE MC-HOTSTUFF!"_

 **2:11pm. "Ugh you remind me of my friend. Go away."**

2:15pm. "No one could replicate my perfection. Oooohhhh you're sociopath. Nice to meet you. Have you killed anyone today?"  
 ** _2:18pm. "Well I'm considering killing my injured best friend… and you. Give the glowstick back his phone."_**

 _2:22pm. "Rude. I WANT DIRT! Do you have a crush on him? Are you a creepy perv? Can you introduce me to any girls?"  
_ **2:24pm. "No, no, and I'm in a different state dumbass."**

 _2:26pm. "I go to another state every day for school. Are you sure about the first one? I'm scrolling through your texts and there is definitely some flirting."_

 _`2:26pm. "WAIT… YOU'RE NAME IS NICO! YOU'RE A PHYSOPATH! RICH, HAS A SISTER NAMED HAZEL, RUDELY HITS PEOPLE WITH BOOKS… OMFG NEEKKKKSSSS!"_

 **2:28pm. "What are you on?"**

 _2:31pm. "Will's head. AND IT'S LEEEOOOO VALLLDEEEZZZ! I must say you are very mean about me."_

 **2:34pm. "WHAT THE HELL? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"**

 _2:36pm. "Dude foster kid who travels out of state every day for school, genius and has a great sense of humour. I BUILT BOTH OF YOUR PHONES!"_

 **2:39pm. "Holy shit. At least now I know Will's actually fifteen."**

 _2:41pm. "Actually he's forty six… he got held back a lot."_

 _2:46pm. "I'M BACK! What did the human torch say?"_

 **2:49pm. "Look above. HE'S TOOL HEAD!"**

 _2:52pm. "Holy shituki mushrooms."_

 **2:53pm. "At least I'll be able to get RARA and Hazel to stop panicking. Then again you were raised with Leo so this may be more reason to panic."**

 _2:55pm. "We've only lived together a couple years. He just looked at our messaging and is now singing "RA RA OH MA MA, GA GA OH LA LA."_

 **2:57pm. "He does that every time someone calls her that."**

 _2:59pm. "You do realize I can now learn all of your personal information right?"_

 **3:02pm. "And you do realize I now know you still sleep with a night light?** **J** **"**

 _3:02pm "Oh shit. I'll text you after I'm done killing Leo.  
_ **3:04pm. "What a coincidence that's one of my favourite hobbies. I could send you a list of ideas?"**

 _3:06pm. "I think I can suffice without it."_

 **3:08pm. "Have fun with your murder."**

 _3:09pm. "Have fun dealing with wonder woman."_

* * *

 **3:11pm. "Wonder woman, you'll be glad to know I've been texti** **ng the possible pervert again."**

 ** _3:14pm. "No I will not! Must we give you the cyber safety talk again?"_** _  
_ **3:17pm. "Actually you might like this. His foster brother stole his phone…. It's Leo."**

 ** _3:19pm. "Are you serious? So Leo can confirm he's a teenager?"_**

 **3:21pm. "Yes. I'll call him later to confirm it. He's currently being murdered for stealing Will's phone."**

 ** _3:23pm. "This is great. I'm sorry for worrying so much but you have to admit it could have been very bad." _**

**3:25pm. "Yeah but for now I'll just bask in the I told you so."**

 ** _3:29pm "Yeah yeah. Once again may I ask why we are texting when we're literally in the same building?"_**

 **3:31pm. "Because I don't want to be watching The Fault in our Stars with Hazel."**

 ** _3:33pm. "Shut it. It's a surprisingly good movie. I hear the book's even better."_**

 **3:35pm. "I'm not talking about a romance movie."  
** ** _3:37pm. "Fine. Want to watch Hercules later and mock it for its inaccuracy?" _**

**3:41pm. "Definitely. Will anyone notice if you stay all weekend?"**

 ** _3:43pm. "Hylla's at college. The staff might but they won't tell Father." _**

**3:44pm. "Good. You really should just move in, Father won't notice."**

 ** _3:46pm. "You know I can't do that."_**

 **3:49pm. "Alright. I don't want to start anything."**

* * *

 **8:36pm. "WHY IN HADES NAME IS LEO AT MY DOOR? IT'S A FOUR HOUR DRIVE!"**

 _8:39pm. "He told me he was going to get milk. AND IT'S SO LATEEE!"_

 **8:41pm. "Are you five? He didn't even ask. He's here with a big bag… oh no he's staying all weekend."**

 _8:42pm. "Welcome to the joys of living with Leo Valdez. I need sleep."_

 **8:44pm. "You wouldn't need so much sleep if you didn't wake up so ridiculously early. How can you survive living with him all the time? He's been here two minutes and is now taking apart my security system. WHY IS HE HERE?"**

 _8:46pm. "Nico, he read the texts about RARA."_

 **8:50pm. "Oh shit. That also explains why he's making the security system recognise her DNA sequence so she can't leave."**

 _8:53pm. "He does the same thing whenever someone from an abusive home arrives here so their parents or whoever abused them can't get in… how he got their DNA sequence I'll never know."_

 **8:52pm. "I don't understand phones so Leo is practically a Star Trek character to me. RARA and Hazel are confused as to why he's here. But they actually tolerate Leo so they're happier than I am."**

 _8:54pm "Have you seen his ears? He is a star trek character. Better you than me. I'm free for a night of construction noise!"_

 **8:57pm. "He's telling me stories about you… I'm suddenly feeling like a much happier host."**

 _9:00pm. "Oh god. I'm going to sleep. Leo better not have brought baby photos."_

 **9:02pm. "He did. Some present photos as well. You really are blonde by the way."**

 _9:04pm. "Oh no. BURN THEM! Or at least send me some of yours."_

 **9:06pm. "They have been burnt and scattered into the wind."**

* * *

11:03pm "HEY WILL! GUESS WHAT I FOUND! Nico thought he destroyed them all mwahaahaha."

 _11:07pm."What have I said about waking me up?"  
_ 11:09pm. "Please you're probably still awaking sexting Nico. Speaking of the vampire. *Inserts picture of fourteen year old Nico dressed as Dracula*

 _11:11pm. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT NICO?"  
_ 11:11pm "I wish for a transformer."

11:12pm "Anyway yeah that's Neeks… do you think he's cute? I better be best man at the wedding."

 _11:13pm "WHAT? NO!... okay maybe a little. DON'T TELL HIM!"  
_ 11:15pm. "Mwahaha I knew it. One sec."

11:17pm. *Sends photo of Italian boy lying upside down on couch, giving camera the middle finger.*

 _11:19pm. "HOLY SHITBALLS!"  
_ 11:21pm. "So you think he's hot? You should also know: he owns a leather jacket and has an accent."

 _11:24pm. "I hate you so much. I must sleep. My phone is off."_

11:26pm. "Have sweet dreams of your boyfriend!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- If you recognise it I don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics- Will_

 ** _Italic bold= Lou Ellen_**

-Plain with things- = Jason

* * *

 _7:11am. "HELP ME LOU! I can't stop looking at the photo of Nico Leo sent me."_

 ** _7:14am. "WOW BACK THE FUCK UP! Why does Leo have a photo of your sexting buddy?"_**

 _7:15am. "Turns out they go to school together. I'll send it to you now *sends photo of Nico pulling finger*_

 ** _7:19am. "HIM. MY. BED. NOW."_**

 _7:21am. "Lou. You're a lesbian."_

 ** _7:26am. "Not anymore. That fucker is hot."_**

 _7:29am. "Uh huh well as someone who actually does like boys HELLPPPP!"_

 ** _7:31am. "Aww you have a crush! I can't blame you. Just wow… are his eyes black? I didn't know that was possible. And he's upside down. Holy Hogwarts you can see his abs. Yep definitely questioning my sexuality._**

 _7:33am. "Back on topic! What do I do?"  
_ _ **7:36am. "Do I have to give you the talk? I can give you some safe sex pamphlets."**_

 _7:41am. "NOT ON THAT! Besides he's my friend, and in another state AND STRAIGHT!"  
_ _ **7:43am. "Dude. Did he ever say he's straight? Has he mentioned a girlfriend? (even if he has mentioned girls he could be bi or pan) and on the state thing Leo literally gets a bus there every day.**_

 _7:48am. "No… we haven't talked about anything like that. Apart from wonder woman sneaking through his window every night_

 ** _7:51am. "Kinky. Just ask him! Or if you're too shy ask Leo."_**

 _7:53am. "I'M NOT ASKING LEO! (Or Nico) Leo would tease me mercilessly. I might as well write Will hearts Nico on my maths book._

 ** _7:55am. "Do you heart him?"_**

 _7:58am. "NO! He's just hot. I don't know why I care so much. I don't even know him in person._

 ** _8:00am. "Whatever, as long as I'm the best maid at your wedding."_**

 _8:02am. "That's not a thing and there's not going to be a wedding."_

 ** _8:03am. "Keep telling yourself that."_**

* * *

 **12:00pm "Apparently Leo sent you a photo of me. That little elf is going to pay.**

 _12:02pm. "Do you want me to delete it? And you saw me so it's only fair."_

 **12:04pm. "No, it's fine. Eh fair point but still. Plus you posed for those .I wasn't prepared."**

 _12:06pm. "I will accept more photos :D"_

 ** _12:10pm. "Not happening. I hate photos, I look like the living dead."_**

 _12:14pm. "LIAR! You're skin is so olivey. Plus I hear there's an accent…"  
_ **12:16pm. "Yep killing Leo. And you're so tanned… like do you ever go inside?"**

 _12:18pm. "Sadly. I usually don't even have to say where I'm from people just guess California."_

 **12:19pm. "Because you practically have surfer written on your forehead."**

 _12:21pm. "True true. I admit I was disappointed about one thing in your photo…:"  
_ **12:22pm. "My hand gesture? Because I think It was pretty appropriate."**

 _12:24pm. "Not that. I imagine you constantly glaring and giving people the finger anyway. I COULDN'T SEE YOUR TATTOOS!"_

 **12:26pm. "Oh gods. That's kind of on purpose. Hazel doesn't know… she never can. I'd have to be shirtless to see them, something I'm never letting happen."**

 _12:28pm. "Disappointing."  
12:31pm. "I meant the tattoos not you being shirtless." _

**12:34pm. "Sure you do. I have a confession to make… one of the photos Leo showed me of you were surfing therefore shirtless."**

 _12:36pm. "HE. IS. DEAD."_

 **12:39pm. "I just pushed him down the stairs for you."**

 _12:41pm. "I hope you're joking since you live in a mansion."  
_ **12:43pm. "Don't worry. He asked me to. He wanted to go down the stairs on the surf boards he stole off you."**

 **12:44pm. "You need a new surf board by the way."**

 _12:46pm. "Yep dead. I was wondering where that was..."  
12:50pm. "By the way you have officially confused Rainbow's sexuality." _

**12:53pm. "Uh… thanks? Not my type though. And may I comment on you calling a lesbian rainbow?"**

 _12:55pm. "I hadn't actually thought of that…._

 _12:57pm "Aren't you a fan of nutjobs with purple hair? (at least I think it's still purple)_

 **12:59pm. "Not a fan of girls."**

 _12:59pm. "Oh. I'm Pansexual."_

 **1:02pm. "Oh. Leo's mocking suddenly makes even more sense."**

 _1:04pm. "He and Rainbow are planning our wedding in disturbing detail. Apparently Rainbow's the best maid and Leo's your man of honour."_

 **1:06pm. "I think they're a bit confused. Plus Leo is not my man of honour. That would require him having honour."**

 _1:08pm. "Considering how good his Zuko impression is I agree."_

 **1:12pm. "Please I look more like Zuko. He's more of a Sokka."**

 _1:04pm. "Considering his love of building weapons I agree."_

 _1:06pm. "Well there's like one blonde person in avatar so I'm no one._ _"_

 ** _1:09pm. "Yeah… I don't see you becoming the moon."_**

 _1:11. "I should go. Cecil and Lou are dragging me to the mall."_

 **1:14pm. "Ugh people."**

 _1:16pm. "You must be great at parties."_

* * *

2:04pm -Apparently you've fallen madly in love with Leo's foster brother and I'm not allowed to be the man of honour. Why didn't you tell me?-

 **2:06pm. "Idiota. I'm not in love with anyone. I just text his foster brother a lot who happens to be queer and my type. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd freak out about texting a stranger."**

2:09pm. –Yep I'll be best man. How long has this been going on for? And I would of had a good reason to-

 **2:11pm. "Only a few days. I don't like him."**

2:13pm. -Do you think he's hot?-

 **2:15pm. *sends photo of Will***

2:17pm. -Wow he's blonde. Not my type (even if he were a girl) but you mentioned something about blondes once.-

 **2:19pm. "Yes he's fucking hot."**

2:22pm _._ –Wow Leo is actually right about something.-

 **2:24pm. "I haven't even met him. Not crushing, that never ends well."**

2:26pm. -Percy was straight. This guy is not-

 **2:28pm. "Still. Just because he likes boys it doesn't necessarily mean he'd ever like me. Besides he lives in California!"**

2:30pm -So does Leo but he flirts with every girl in our school.-

 **2:32pm. 'Whatever. I don't want to talk about this."**

2:34pm. -I'm thinking a June wedding.-

 **2:36pm. 'Go fuck yourself, Grace."**

2:37pm. "I have Piper for that."

 **2:39pm "You disgust me."**

* * *

 **4:02pm. "My father is such a fucking piece of shit."  
** _4:06pm. "How sweet. Any particular reason for this shitiness?"_

 **4:09pm. "He found out that Wonder Woman and Leo are staying with us (she's practically lived here for three years) and he got all pissed. He only notices because Leo blew up one of the statues of Hades we keep in the manor."**

 _4:11pm. "Statues of Hades? Does your father also worship Satan? And how did he not notice?_

 **4:15pm. "Only on Mondays and Fridays. Our mansion is huge. He rarely leaves his study."**

 _4:17pm. "Lovely."_

 **4:20pm. "Anyway meaning mad about that is slightly understandable but then he started yelling that they need to leave and wouldn't even listen when I tried to explain that Leo lives a state over and Reyna can't go home. Hazel and Persephone managed to talk him into letting them stay, but still an asshole."**

 _4:22pm. "That does suck. Not to be rude but what kind of a name is Persephone? How obsessed Is your father with mythology?"_

 **4:24pm. "It kind of runs in the family. And Persephone is my step mother."**

 _4:29pm. "Just be glad you weren't named Hercules or Perseus."_

 **4:32pm. "I'm actually laughing so hard right now omg."**

 _4:35pm "What's so funny?"_

 ** _4:39pm. "Kelp Head. His real name is Perseus."_**

 _4:42pm. "OH MY GOD! Who would give that name to a child?"_

 **4:47pm. "His father Poseidon. My father Hades and him used to be good friends… they hate each other now."**

 _4:51pm. "That explains the Hades statues. Please tell me there's another old friend named Zeus."_

 **4:55pm. "Almost. Superman's father is called Jupiter."**

 _4:59pm "Are you serious? Did they meet through a club called my parents hate me."_

 **5:02pm "Probably. Honestly I'm just glad I wasn't named by my father. I probably would have been named Thantos."**

 _5:04pm "I'm oddly disappointed you're not to be honest."_

 **5:07pm. "That's what Percy (Kelp Head) said. Apparently it's not fair."**

 _5:11pm. "I just realized something. Your father's name is Hades and your step mother's Persephone… did he kidnap her?"_

 **5:13pm. "Her mother sure acts like he did."**

 _5:15pm. "Please tell me her name is Demeter."_

 **5:18pm "Her name is Demeter."**

 _5:19pm "I am so happy."_

 _5:20pm "Your family is amazing."_

 **5:22pm. "They're completely insane. Hazel is the only tolerable one."**

 _5:24pm. "I like insane. I've has a few foster families over the years, the best people are insane."_

 **5:26pm. "Well Leo's your foster brother so I can definitely see that. And normal is boring."**

 _5:29pm. "Houdini's forcing me to go out. He'll probably try and poison me with McDonalds."_

 **5:33pm "Oh. Is he your boyfriend?"**

 _5:35pm. "Why? Are you jealous? I'm kidding. Houdini's straight and not my type."_

 **5:37pm. "Of course not! And what is your type?"**

 _5:42pm. "Um… dark hair, Lou says I have a thing for bad boys, Um accents are cute."_

 **5:45pm. "Lets see: Dark hair- check. Bad boy- check. Accent- check. Sunspot, am I your type?"**

 _5:48pm. "Please you're a dork who loves mythology and avatar. Not a bad boy. And I haven't heard you talk before and have barely seen you."_

 **5:50pm. "I've beat up three people since we started texting. Bad boy. And just because you can't see and hear them they still exist."**

 _5:52pm. "What's your type then?"_

 **5:52pm. "Not Kelp Head."**

 **5:53pm. "Sorry running joke. I like blonde hair, blue eyes, nothing like me, dorks are cute and obviously boys."**

 _5:56pm. "Hmm sounds familiar. Let's see: Blonde hair-check, blue eyes- check, nothing like you- check, dorky- according to Lou yes, Boy- check."_

 _5:59pm. "Look at that. We're each other's type."_

 **6:03pm. "So we are."**

 _6:05pm. "I really should go. Houdini's glaring at me. I think my wallet's missing….again."_

 **6:07pm. "You need new friends."  
** _6:11pm. "Something I tell myself every day."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow we have written a shitload of chapters today.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Bold=Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

* * *

7:32am. "THEY HAVE A FREAKIN FRENCH CHEAFFEUR! HE CALLED ME SIR!"

 _7:35am. "That's great, Leo. But you do realize Jules Albert has to call you that?"_

7:48am. "Jarvis loves me shush. And How do you know his name? Does Nico spend all day texting you about ever detail of his life?"

 _7:50am "Not every moment... he only mentioned Jules Albert once."_

7:52am. "YOU LIKE HIM!"

 _7:54am. "Nope. Jarvis is too old for me."_

 _7:55am._ "You know who I'm talking about!When are you idiots going to realize that you're hard for each other?"  
 _7:59am. "Shut up. Just because we're both queer doesn't mean we like eachother."_

8:00am. "I know that dude. You like each other because you text constantly and turn matching shades of pink whenever the other is mentioned."

 _8:02am. "I am so done with you. Can't we talk about your love of the week?"_

8:05am. "CAYLPSO AND I ARE FOREVER!"

 _8:07am. "Uh huh. I'm at the surfing shop now. (As someone broke my favourite broad.)"_

8:10am. "Not my fault Nico pushed me down the stairs while I happened to be holding it."

 _8:13am. "You asked him to."_

8:15am. "But he was very happy to do it."

 _8:17am. "BYE LEO!"_

8:21am. "Not even your rudeness can ruin my good mood. THEY HAVE A FUCKING SNACK BAR IN THEIR LIMO!"

 _8:23am. "Better than waking up at 5am every morning for a four hour drive?"_

8:25am. "Definitely. That was not my best idea."

 _8:27am. "Well at least you now have rich friends to give you rides in Limo's."_

8:30am. "Exactly! Came for the astrophysics department, stayed for the snack bar."

 _8:32am. "Got to go."_

8:32am. "Ugh same."

* * *

 **11:13am. "I am once again on my way to the princibles office."**

 _11:15am. "Why do I feel you live there?"_

 **11:16am. "There may or may not be my name written on the back of the chair in sharpie."**

 _11:17am. "But of course. What did you do this time? It's not even lunch."_

 **11:19am. "I had Italian class, which I never talk in and never hand in homework. My teacher tried to call me out as an idiot who knows no Italian."  
** _11:20am. "Oh dear."_

 **11:23am"He told me to say anything in Italian, anything at all if I had actually paid enough attention to know. I may have said a long speech in fluent Italian about what he should do with his ruler."**

 _11:25am. "I'm sure he was very impressed."_

 **11:27am. "He turned purple with pride over his ability to teach me Italian. Wise Girl then pointed out that I was born and raised in Italy."**

 _11:30am. "You should write a book. Nico (insert last name here) a list of reasons why I've been sent to the principles office."_

 **11:32am. "It shall be in Italian so that my dumbass Italian teacher can read it."**

 **11:35am. "Got to go. Mr D is waiting with congratulatory wine over my gift in Italian."**

 _11:37am. "That's nice of him."_

* * *

 **12:14pm. "HEEEYYYYYY! MR D HAS GOOD WINE!"**

 _12:16pm. "Holy shit you weren't kidding about that."_

 **12:19pm. "NOOPPPE! He was kind enough to share! I didn't even get dentnion, he high foured me."**

 _12:23pm. "I think you mean high five. If I wasn't worried about your education I sure am now."_

 **12:29pm. "Nah Mr D's pet Leopard bit his pinky off last year so high four."**

 _12:31pm. "Maybe he shouldn't have kept a pet leopard."_

 **12:33pm. "There's so much wrong with him I stopped being surprised a while ago tbh."**

 _12:35pm. "You can tell you're drunk because you're using text language."_

 **12: 39pm. "Nah, not drunk… JUUUSTTT TIPPSY!"**

 _12:41pm. "Drunk and an idiot. A drunken idiot."_

 **12:43pm. "You like it. I know ya do. I am your type after all."**

 _12: 45pm. "Don't forget I'm your type too."_

 **12:48pm. "YEP! You are fucking hot. You're eyes are so blue… like HOOOWWW?"**

 _12:50pm. "Yep definitely drunk. And your eyes are black which I didn't think was possible. Anyway different topic so you don't regret saying anything."_

 **12:52pm. "IM A DEMON! AND BOOOOO!"**

 _12:54pm. "I have texted Leo to have someone find your drunken ass."_

 **12:56pm. "Is it a cute drunken ass?"  
** _12:59pm. "I'm not answering that."_

 **1:01pm. "SO YES? Yours is probably cute… I haven't actually met you. Ugh, Wonder woman is now yelling at me for getting drunk."**

 _12:42pm. "If I didn't know that's RARA I'd think you're hallucinating."_

 **1:03pm. "BLEH Reyna's making me drink lots of water. I WANT COKE!"**

 _12:45pm. "Considering you just got drunk with your principle I'm not sure what kind you mean. And is Reyna RARA?"_

 **1:07pm. "Yes I am. I have now taken the drunken idiot's phone while trying to sober him enough for a student council meeting."**

 _1:10pm. "He's a member of the student council? He seems more like the type to fill the student council meeting room with spiders than actually attend."_

 **1:12pm. "It's by force. Annabeth would have a heart attack if that happened."**

 _1:14pm. "I know nobody's real name so I'm clueless."_

 **1:16pm. "Wise Girl or Owl head then. She's Kelp Head's girlfriend, my vice president and terrified of spiders."**

 _1:19pm "Speaking of your leadership. You need a new principle."_

 **1:23pm. "I am very aware. By the way, your boyfriend is reaching for the phone so I'll be gone soon."**

 _1:25pm. "Not my boyfriend."_

 **1:28pm. "I'm back and slightly more sober. I'm so so sorry about before. Drunk me is an idiot."**

 _1:31pm. "It's fine. When's student council?"_

 **1:35pm. "Now. If they all didn't think I'm a confused stoner who couldn't find the right room, the stench of alcohol won't help."**

 _1:39pm. "So this isn't a regular occurrence?"  
_ **1:41pm. "Mr D usually refuses to share his wine. And we're talking about a dance. Ugh why am I here?"  
** _1:43pm. "TO SUPPORT REYNA! And don't you like dances?"_

 **1:46pm. "Can you really see me dancing? And ugh guess what theme Kelp Head just suggested?"  
** _1:16pm. "Under the sea?"_

 **1:49pm. "Correct. Ugh Reyna's trying to get me involved. I suggested Zombie apocalypse. They said no."**

 _1:51pm. "Disappointing. It actually would have looked really cool to be honest. As a member of the student council don't you have to go?"_

 **1:59pm. "Tragically. I plan on spending the entire night in a shadowey corner glaring at the couples and texting."**

 _2:02pm. "Don't you have a boyfriend? Or at least any boy in the school you can stand?"_

 **2:05 pm. "Nope and nope. Or at least not one I like in that way. I'll probably be dragged in a friend group of singles with Reyna and Leo."**

 _2:07pm. "I thought Leo had Calypso this week?"_

 **2:10pm. "She hates him. It's hilarious."**

 _2:13pm. "Decided on the theme yet?"_

 **2:18pm. "Nope. Percy suggested under the sea again, Leo wanted robots, Drew wants red carpet. Oh Annabeth just suggested Greeks and Romans. That actually sounds interesting."**

 _2:21pm. "It does. So like robes and togas? Maybe you can go as your father."_

 **2:29pm "Not funny (though he does have a striking resemblance to a skeleton) everyone seems to like it. Hmm maybe this won't be so bad."**

 _2:32pm. "You really are a geek."_

 **2:36pm. "Shut it. And I'll be a Greek, not a geek."**

 _2:42pm. "Har har. Very funny. You hungover yet?"_

 **2:45pm "My head feels like it's been smashed like a water mallon. I am never drinking again."**

 _2:47pm. "I somehow doubt that."_

 **2:48pm. "Fine, I'm never taking alcohol from Mr D again. I'm pretty sure he adds a little something extra. And I am free of council and now In maths. I don't think the teacher likes me for some reason."**

* * *

 **2:59pm. "Apparently Mr D missed me because I am once again on my way to his office."**

 _3:00pm. "DON'T TAKE THE WINE! And you should just move in."_

 **3:02pm. "I won't. Before you ask I just replied to his comment on us using math class as lunch and playing on our phones with: you're right, Lunch has better food. Your pi is shit. Honestly he's overreacting. Though I had already made a comment about math being mental abuse to humans."**

 _3:04pm. "Write that book. I will buy it."_

 **3:05pm. "You don't know italian."  
** _3:06pm. "Good translate is my friend."_

 **3:08pm. "Good translate makes less sense than Mr D being in charge of children."**

 **3:10pm. "I have to go, even if it's pointless. There's like ten minutes left of school."**

 _3:12pm. "Good luck and keep away from the leopard and don't take any alcohol."_

 **3:13pm. "Yes mother."**

* * *

 **3:23pm. "No detention again. Honestly what is the point of him?"**

 _3:25pm. "To drunkenly give students wine?"_

 **3:27pm. "It was delicious. And I'm going to Percy's and his house is a water hazard so I won't be texting."**

 _3:29pm. "How could a house be a water hazard? Our phones are waterproof."_

 **3:31pm. "There's a moat, a pool on every floor, and three water slides."  
** _3:33pm. "CAN I COME?"  
_ **3:35pm. "It's a four hour drive so no."**

 _3:37pm. "True true. Have fun in the water park Kelp Head calls a house."_

 **3:39pm. "I'll be the one taking the stairs and moving furniture in front of the people going down the slide."**

 _3:41pm. "SO MEAN!"_

 **3:43pm. "Always."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Only one update today and we have school again tomorrow so we probably won't update as much.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

Nothing= Percy

 **Underline bold= Annabeth**

* * *

 **7:31am. "I hate Percy's house. All they have are fucking water beds."**

 _7:35am. "You are not allowed to complain about having to sleep in a water bed. Next you'll be complaining about your golden shoes being heavy."_

 **7:37am. "Golden shoes are impractical. Black combat boots on the other hand are excellent."**

 _7:40am. "Why do you hate his house? IT SOUNDS AWESOME!"_

 _7:41am._ _ **"Because he lives in a bloody water park with a kitchen, which you can only access with a water slide. I hate water slides."**_

 _7:42am. "You have no soul. Percy's father is adopting me."_

 **7:45am. "All the more reason not to visit."**

 _7:48am. "Meanie. And his father really is embracing the Poseidon isn't he?"_

 **7:50am. "We're pretty sure he actually is Poseidon."**

 _7:52am. "Does that make your father Hades then?"_

 **7:54am. "Definitely. I would make a great demigod."**

 **7:56am. "GRKUHF ERGHLYG"**

 **7:59am. "SOMEONE JUST TURNED THE STAIRS BACK INTO A WATER SLIDE! MY LEATHER JACKET IS RUINED!"  
** _8:02am "You poor little punk. AND THE STAIRS TURN INTO WATER SLIDES?"_

 **8:04pm. "Yep. Poseidon has the switch, and he hates me. I didn't know he was the one coming down the slide when I moved a chair in front of it yesterday."**

 _8:06pm. "You are a horrible person."_

 **8:08pm. "A horrible person who needs to get changed again. I hate Percy."**

 _8:10pm. "How is he ever dry?"_

 **8:12pm. "He's not. He embraces it."**

 _8:14pm. "But of course."_

* * *

8:21pm"I see you texting loverboy."

 **8:23pm. "I'm in the front with the driver, you moron. Why are you texting me?"**

8:24pm. "Because I refuse to leave the perfection of the spa pool. You two dating yet?"  
 **8:26pm. "I still can't believe your limo is a spa on wheels. I hate you. Me and Will are just friends."**

8:28pm "You're just jelly. Who mentioned Will? And if you're friends then why were you blushing so much yesterday when texting him."

 **8:30pm. "How did you notice that but you didn't notice that I had a crush on you for years? And I was drunk."**

8:32pm. "I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE GAY! And what did Annabeth say about taking anything from Mr D. And please tell me you drunkenly flirted with him cuz that would be halareus."

 **8:34pm. "Annabeth wasn't a boy, yet you didn't notice her either. He's a drunken imbicile. I will not admit anything."**

8:35pm. "YOU SO FLIRTED WITH HIM! DID HE FLIRT BACK?"  
 **8:38pm.** **"I'm avoiding looking at my drunken messages in fear of dying on embarrassment. He did** **not flirt back because he does not like me."**

8:41pm. "OMG HE SO FLIRTED WITH YOU! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION YOU'RE HIS TYPE!"

 **8:43PM. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"**

8:46pm. "Dude Leo made both your phones. I just had him send all your messages to me."

 **8:50pm. "Haven't any of you ever heard of privacy? And that's nothing."**

8:52pm. "Dude, he might as well have sworn his undying love for you."

8:54pm. "DUDE WHY DID YOU HAVE JARVIS DROP YOU OFF?"  
 **8:58pm. "Because you just flooded half the car. I ALREADY HAD TO CHANGE THREE TIMES!"**

8:59pm. "Board shorts are my best friend."

 **9:00pm. "Because no one else puts up with you."**

9:01pm. "Meanie."

* * *

 **11:04pm. "Guess who actually attended PE today?"**

 _11:05pm. "What did you do?"_

 **11:08pm. "You have so little trust in me."**

 _11:10pm. "I wonder why."_

 **11:12pm. 'The school pool may be filled with blue dye. Every person in our class (except me) are now completely blue."**

 _11:15pm. "Oh my god. How is Mr D today?"_

 **11:17pm. "Passed out drunk. Sadly the deputy principle Mr Chiron is talking to me instead. He actually knows what he's doing."**

 _11:20pm. "Passed out? It's not even midday! And thanks to you I have become alarmingly good at hiding my phone from teachers."_

 **11:23pm. "YES! I've been suspended! And it's 9pm somewhere."**

 _11:25pm. "SUSPENDED?"_

 **11:27pm. "Yep, no school for a week. I am so heartbroken."**

 _11:31pm. "Has your father been called?"_

 **11:34pm. "Jules Albert is here to pick me up. Thank gods I don't have to ride the spa on wheels again."**

11:37pm. "I'm so jealous right now. Should I expect a blue Leo back today?"

 **11:40pm "A blue Leo with Avatar tattoos drawn on him. Apparently my revenge backfired, and him and Percy are very happy with their makeover. The rest of the class however…"**

 _11:42pm. "I better be invited to your funeral."_

 **11:45pm. "As if you own anything black. Which by the way will also be the colour scheme if I get married."**

 _11:47pm. "Considering everyone seems to think I'll be the other groom. No way in Hell or Hogwarts would I let that happen."_

 **11:51pm. "Hogwarts? Are you a Potterhead, Glowstick?"**

 _11:55pm. "Maybe… it's just so interesting! Especially the Marauder years."_

 **11:57pm. "I admit Remus is my favourite. Anyway I have to go. I'm home and father is waiting for me with a lecture. Lovely."**

 _11:59pm. "YAY YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER! And what did you expect dyeing your class blue?"_

 **12:02pm. "Shut up."**

* * *

 **1:14pm. "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN DI ANGELO!" **

**1:16pm. "Hello Annabeth. How are you today? I must say you looked stunning earlier."**

 **1:18pm. "According to Percy blue suits me, but he thinks it suits Pizza. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" **

**1:20pm. "I am merely an innocent victim."**

 **1:23pm. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN BLUE! Except your hands!"**

 **1:25pm. "My circulation has been cut off from texting too much. I don't swim… though I have been suspended."**

 **1 :31pm. "GOOD! Mr D bothered with the paper work?"**

 **1:34pm. "No, he was passed out drunk. Mr Chiron did."**

 **1:36pm. "He's getting worse. Just like you and your ridiculous pranks." **

**1:40pm. "Leo's the prankster. I just occasionally break the rules."**

 **1:42pm "So you're not the one who moved all the furniture in Mr D's office onto the roof with a passed out Mr D on the couch."**

 **1:44pm. "That was Leo's idea, and we did that two weeks ago. He still hasn't notice. Why do you think it takes me so long to get to his office?"**

 **1:46pm. "You're an idiot. I'm going to go take twelve showers." **

**1:51pm. "Won't work. It's supposed to last two weeks… I'm guessing."**

 **1:53pm. "DEAD MAN!"**

* * *

 _3:04pm"Been lectured yet?"_

 **3:08pm. "Several times. You'd think I did something wrong."**

 _3:11pm. "Don't you have a dance coming up? Because unless you go with Percy's suggested of under the sea most people don't want to be blue."_

 **3:15pm. "Percy sure wants to be. When I was leaving I saw him swimming in the pool again, while Superman and Wonder Woman tried to pull him out only to fall in."**

 _3:19pm. "Your friends are going to murder you in your sleep."_

 **3:21pm. "I am suddenly thankful for Leo's security system. Wait Reyna's still staying here… I'm doomed. Oh no blue Reyna is walking in. I leave everything to Hazel and Mrs O'Leary."**

 _3:24pm. "Don't I get anything? What's the point in having rich friends? And who's Mrs O'Leary."_

 **4:01pm. "I'm alive and Mrs O'Leary is Percy's dog."**

 _4:03pm. "Such good priorities you have."_

 **4:07pm. "She's a monstrous sweetheart. We're pretty sure she's a cross between a bear and a hell hound."**

 _4:09pm. "I thought Percy would have fish…"_

 **4:11pm. "His father owns several aquariums and water parks."**

 _4:15pm. "Of course he does."  
4:18pm. "I got to go. I'm about to get in the water." _

**4:21pm. "Ugh swimming."**

 _4:23pm. "Surfing actually."_

 **4:25pm. "Still water."**

* * *

 _6:03pm. "Hey Leo. You back yet?"  
_ 6:05pm. "Of course not. I have like two hours left. I should move in with Percy."

 _6:07pm. "I'll join you. Anyway I won't be home when you get back. I'm in the hospital."_

6:08pm. "Please tell me you're just hanging around and correcting the doctor's techniques again."

 _6:10pm. "I wiped out on my board and scraped by leg on one of the rocks. I just need a few stitches and the doctor is doing it wrong."_

6:13pm. "Dude, are you alright?"

 _6:15pm. "Yeah. I'll be fine if the doctor doesn't give me poison instead of anaesthetic."_

6:19pm. "You are the worst patient ever."

 _6:21pm. "That's what the doctor keeps muttering."_

6:24pm. "You're not even going to get to see me!"

 _6:28pm. "You look like an avatar. Nico told me, besides Nico said it lasts two weeks. Enjoy."_

6:30pm. "Oh shit."

6:34pm. "Did he tell you that they forgot to close the pool for the rest of classes? And free swim at lunch. Half the school is blue and I am so happy."

 _6:46pm. "He was suspended before he could find out. I'll mention it when I tell him about the stitches."_

6:50pm. "Aww getting comfort from your boyfriend?"

 _6:53pm. "Shut up. Wait aren't you on the bus? Has anyone commented on your makeover?"  
_ 6:55pm. 'I spent half the day working on the costume to perfection. A couple people screamed and another said: take me to your leader. I love people."

 _6:58pm. "How are you and Nico friends?"_

7:01pm. "It's more a mutual love of trouble making and toleration. Ask him what we did to Mr D's office two weeks ago."

 _7:03pm. "I'm scared. Speaking of which the so called doctor is done."_

7:05pm. "Same. I gotta change buses again."

* * *

 _7:24pm "I thought you would like to know your principle forgot to close the pool so now the majority of your school is blue."_

 **7:27pm. "Oh gods. There will be an angry mob of smurfs after me."**

 _7:30pm. "Send photos of the angry smurf mob please."_

 **7:32pm. "I am so glad I'm not going back to school for a week. And will do if they don't kill me first."**

 _7:36pm. "Leo has taken advantage of his makeover and has spent the day scaring bus drivers."_

 **7:40pm. "Oh no. He finished his avatar costume didn't he?"**

 _7:43pm. "Apparently."_

 **7:46pm. "Wouldn't he be home by now?"**

 _7:52pm. "I'm sort of in the hospital."_

 **7:54pm. "WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY?!"**

 _7:58pm. "It was just a little surfing accident. I'll be back at school in a couple days with stitches and crutches."_

 **8:01pm. "Great when you get back to school everyone will be worried, which I get back they'll be murderous."**

 _8:04pm. "Maybe you shouldn't make smurfified half the school."_

 **8:07pm. "Firstly that's not a word. Secondly I only meant to dye my class (meaning Leo and Percy)**

8:10pm. "You mean the only two people happy with this?"  
 **8:13pm. "I didn't think it through very well."**

 _8: 15pm. "Suns down. I'm going to try and sleep now."_

 **8:18pm. "INSANE!"**

 _8:20pm. "I'm pretty sure that' not Italian for goodnight."_

 **8:24pm. "Buonanotte e buona fortuna a dormire senza la tua luce per la note."**

 _8:25pm. "Thanks! Wait what did that mean?"_

 **Translation: "Good night and good luck sleeping without your nightlight."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Morning! sorry we didn't update yesterday but we had school.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it we don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

-Plain with things= Jason-

* * *

 _11:34am "Morning."_

 **11:36am. "Wait did I actually wake up before you? I am oddly proud of this."**

 _11:38am. 'Shut up. It was the anaesthetic. I think my doctor gave me extra to shut me up."_

 **11:40am. "Smart doctor."**

 _11:42am. "You're meant to be nice to injured people."_

 **11:45am. "Meh. I'm never nice, why start now?"**

 _11:47am. "Because you want to be a mortician. You can't exactly be an jerk when telling people their loved ones are dead."_

 **11:47am. "All this stupid paper work! Why couldn't your dumbass sister have looked before crossing the road? Now I have to do the autopsy! Stupid dead bitch."**

 **11:50am. "The odds were not in your brother's favour."**

 **11:53pm. "This is a very serious situation. Speaking of Sirius, your God Father is also dead."**

 _11:55am. "You're a horrible human being."_

 **11:57am. "No. I'm a kind demon."**

 _11:59am. "No. Crowley's a sweetheart. You're evil."_

 **12:01pm. "Rude."**

 _12:14pm. "Always."_

 _12:16pm. "Anyway. How's suspension treating you?"  
_ **12:19pm. "Horrible! Turns out they still make you do the school work. On the bright (or even better dark) side I got to sleep in."**

 _12:21pm. "You dyed half the school blue. Did you really expect a holiday?"  
_ **12:24pm. "More hoped."**

" _12:27pm. "I just remembered something. What did you do to Mr D's office with Leo?"_

 **12:29pm. "The reason it takes me twenty minutes to get to his office. It's now on the roof."**

 _12:31pm. "I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore. Wouldn't it be back down by now? Leo said it was two weeks ago."_

 **12:24pm. "He is blissfully unaware and drunk."**

 _12:27pm. "HOW DOES HE GET DOWN? HOW IS HE ALIVE?"  
_ **12:29pm. "We put up baby bars. He doesn't."**

 _12:32pm. "But…but…"_

 **12:34pm. "Leo brings him his supply of liquor and food every day and raw meat for his Leopard. Other than that… well people avoid standing around the roof."**

 _12:37pm. "I am disgusted and curious how you got a Leopard onto the roof."_

 **12:39pm. "Apparently Leo stole anaesthetic off his foster brother. I think I know who now."**

 _12:42pm. "HE STOLE HALF MY SUPPLY!"_

 **12:45pm. "It's a damn big Leopard."**

 _12:48pm. "Rich kids."_

 **12:51pm. "Leo's not rich."**

 _12:54pm. "He's just special."_

 **12:56pm. "I got to go. Jules Albert is taking me to McDonalds for lunch."**

 _12:59pm. "Ew."_

 **1:01pm. "Delicious."**

* * *

1:16pm "LA LA LA LA LA LA SING A HAPPY SONG! LA LA LA LA LALA SMURF THE WHOLE DAY LONG! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

 _1:19pm. "Why do I think you've been singing that all day?"_

1:21pm. "CORRECT! I don't think my bus driver likes my singing… Most of the school is dressed in all white (including moi) and hats SO WE'RE A SMURF ARMY! One of the teachers who wasn't here yesterday screamed when she saw her class for the day."

 _1:25pm "Why don't I go to your school?"_

1:27pm "Because you didn't apply and don't want to drive four hours every day. Your grades are almost as good as mine."

 _1:19pm "Better actually. I do the tests. You draw cartoons in the margins."_

1:23pm "IT'S BORING!"

 _1:25pm "I swear you're the poster child for ADHD."_

1:27pm "Nah apparently I can't sit still long enough to take a photo."

 _1:31pm "But of course."_

 _3:14pm. "What did you do to Candice? Her eyebrows are permanently in her hair line."_

3:16pm. "I may have come home chanting and waving a staff. Since then she has had a permeant expression of disbelief and where did I find this child? Btw the bus driver is done with my shit and won't take the Smurf home. Apparently there are some mushrooms around the corner."

 _3:18pm. "Candice and I are laughing so hard right now. Have a fun walk."_

3:20pm. "Shut the smurf up. I'm staying at Jason's."

3:22pm. "Apparently he won't let me near his father's airport. I'm a danger to everyone on the plane when I start… fixing."

 _3:24pm. "Jason's father owns the biggest airline company in America right?"_

3:26pm. "Yep Jupiter Airlines. They banned me "

 _3:28pm. "Wait Jupiter… SUPERMAN! I know his secret identity!"_

3:31pm. "Yep! Clark Kent's also one of Angel's best friends."

 _3:34pm. "That's the most inaccurate name for Nico I've ever heard. Oh Candice just told me to tell you that you should avoid all special mushrooms, Mr Smurf."_

3:37pm. "OH IT'S ACCURATE!"

3:39pm "Such a nice foster mother we have."

 _3:41pm. "She told me to send you glaring emoji's for that so -_-"_

3:43pm. "MEAN FOSTER MOMMY! Anyway the limo's here. I love my friends."

 _3:45pm. "I do too."_

3:47pm. "Oh I know you do ;)"

 _3:50pm. "Shush Tool Head."_

* * *

4:12pm. "-Hey Neeks! Leo's staying over. You want to visit as well?-"

 **4:14pm. "How is mentioning Leo being there meant to get me to visit? If anything I might accidently set your house on fire."**

4:17pm. "-Please that kid's fire proof. Leo's your friend! Admit it! You spend too much time with him not to-"

 **4:19pm. "Most of that time is spent beating him up and insulting each other. He's tolerable I suppose."**

 _4:23pm. "You'll have to get used to him for when you marry his brother. Anyway we're going sky diving. You should come."_

 **4:26pm. "You spend half your life in the air. I on the other hand prefer my feet firmly on my ground. I'M NOT MARRYING ANYONE!"**

 _4:31pm "Sure sure. Anyway this time we're flying smurfs. Thanks for that by the way."_

 **4:33pm. "I can feel the sarcasm. It's your fault you fell in trying to get Percy out."**

4:35pm. "Your fault you used blue dye. Percy was practically skipping around school."

 **4:39pm. "Well I have enough black dye to fill an Olympic swimming pool, but I thought that would be a bit obvious."**

4:41pm. "-Leo wants to know whether you just have it in a giant pool in your basement and throw everything you own in and fish it out so it's all a matching shade of black.-"

 **4:33pm. "Not yet."**

4:35pm. "-As long as I don't get thrown in that pool. And are you coming over?"

 **4:42pm. "I guess. BUT NO SKYDIVING! And can I bring Reyna. She's staying here too."**

4:45pm. "-Of course! You both know you're welcome anytime."

 **4:47pm. "I don't think your father and step mother share that sentiment."**

4:49pm. "-Hera doesn't even like me being here-"

 **4:51pm. "Our families are all so well named."**

4:53pm. "-If so I'd be named Hercules-."

 **4:56pm. "Hera would have loved that. Anyway I'll ask Reyna if she wants to visit. Wait I just remembered the security system… send Leo."**

5:01pm. "Will do."

* * *

 _7:05pm. "CHILDREN ARE DEMONS!"_

 **7:08pm. "Odd, my old nanny Laura used to say the exact same thing."**

 **7:10pm. "Why are you near children anyway? Shouldn't you be resting your leg?"**

 _7:14pm. "Look whose starting to sound like a doctor. I am, but Houdini had a date so I'm babysitting his evil brothers Travis and Conner, who from this point on I'll refer to as Gred and Forge."_

 **7:17pm. "That bad?"**

 _7:19pm. "That bad."_

 _7:23pm. "FHagaotzyfoufwgwz"  
7:28pm. "THE LITTLE MONSTERS PUT FROZEN MENTOS IN MY COCA COLA SO IT RANDOMLY EXPLODES! DEMONS!" _

**7:31pm. "Ah, the joys of children."**

 _7:41pm. "Cleaned up, oh no they're drawing on the walls… they're actually pretty good. Anyway what are you doing?"_

 **7:45pm. "Jason, Leo and Reyna are skydiving while I hang onto the plane and scream."**

 _7:48pm. "Like… do you ever just go on Tumblr? Not even rich kids have this eventful lives."_

 **7:50pm. 'What can I say? The lives of demigods. What's Tumblr?"**

 _7:52pm. "Wait why are you sky diving after dark? Is that even legal?"_

 **7:54pm. "Technically *they're* sky diving at sunset and like I know. We're on Jason's private plane. And they've already gone five times. I wish I could have seen the expressions of the people seeing three smurfs falling from the sky."**

 **7:56pm. "And there goes Jason and Reyna again."  
** _7:59pm. "Aren't you going to go?"_

 **8:01pm "I'm were all the equipment for safety purposes and Leo's begging, but no way in Hades. I hate heights."**

 _8:04pm. "Yet you're on a plane."_

 **8:07pm. "Blame the smurfs."**

 **SOCIOPATH IS CALLING.**

 _SUNSPOT HAS ACCEPTED CALL._

" _Why did you call me? And please censor yourself, there are children present."_

" **I'M NOT JUMPING OUT OF A FUCKING PLANE, TOOL BRAIN!"**

"LALALALALALA."  
 _"Um guys? And I said no swearing!"_

"WILL! TELL YOUR ANGEL TO FLY"

" _Oh do you call him Angel because of his tattoo?"_

"HE HAS A TATTOO?"

" **WILL? THE FUCK DID YOU DO LEO?"**

"FLAME ON!"

*Air noise*

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

" **FUCK CAZZO FUCKING FOTTERE CAZZZO SHIT CRAP FUCKING! DEAD!"**

" _Wait? Did he just push you out of the plane?"_

"WOOOOOOOOOO!"

" **FUCK SHIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! VAI A FARTI FOTTERE!"**

"PULL THE LINE NOW OR PANCAKE!"

 ***More air nose and swearing."**

" **SWEET BEAUTIFUL GROUND!"**

" **YOU'RE DEAD VALDEZ!"**

"Wasn't that fun?"

" _Still here. How didn't you drop your phone."_

"I put it in my zipped pocket."

*sound of impact* "FUCKING HELL!" 

"-WELL DONE, DUDE! I didn't think you'd jump. Why did you kick Leo in the nuts?-"

" **I DIDN'T JUMP! THIS CAZZO PUSHED ME!"**

*Two voices start yelling at Leo*

" _How you doing, Nico?"_

" **Fucking pissed and never flying again."**

" _Would you like me to put spiders in Leo's bed for you?"_

" **That would be appreciated."**

" _Nice accent."_

" **Shut it, Ken doll."**

"I SHIP IT!"

*voice behind Will* "What does Cazzo mean?"

' **I think you failed in your babysitting."**

" **I'll call you back. I need to murder Leo."**

" _Understood."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! once again sorry about school, but it's the weekend now... maybe we should do a creepy chapter tomorrow as it will be hallows eve in but a few hours.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

 ** _Reyna= Everything_**

Percy= Nothing

-Jason= with things-

* * *

 _6:02am "Do I still have a foster brother?"_

 **12:05pm. "Firstly fuck you for texting me so early and secondly I decided death was too kind. Has Houdini taken back his demon brothers?"**

 _12:07pm. "Yep. He is now pestering me to babysit again next week NO WAY IN HELL OR HOGWARTS!"_

 **12:10pm. "I can just tell how much you like children."**

 _12:13pm. "I LOVE CHILDREN! Houdini's brothers are rare exceptions. If I didn't want to be a surgeon so much I'd become a paediatrician. I plan on having (or adopting) an army of children when I grow up."_

 **12:15pm. "Yep our wedding is cancelled. Children are smelly annoying monsters."**

 _12:19pm. "THEY'RE ADORABLE! How can you not like kids? And don't leave me! I already bought the dress!"_

 **12:21pm. "It's over, and what you wear is your business but if anything puffy or lacey gets within ten feet of me, it will be burnt.**

 **12:23pm "They vomit, they piss themselves, they shit themselves, and they cry. I am so glad Hazel's only a year younger than me. I might not have moved in if she were a baby."**

 _12:25pm. "Right now it's just me and Leo but I used to have lots of little foster siblings to take care of. It was like running a day care, and you get used to the various smells are substances. Doctors can't have weak stomachs."_

 _12:26pm. "And you know you love me. Our love is forever."_

 **12:28pm. "Alright enough mocking. It almost makes me as sick as the thought of children."**

 **1:03pm. "I have no problem with blood and gore, and I guess other questionable substances are bearable but the crying? I loathe it."**

 _1:15pm. "Good, Rainbow saw it on my phone and won't stop grinning. I think the wedding has been moved ahead."  
_ **1:18pm. "If her and Leo don't stop the obsessing over us then I'll start planning their wedding, or to respect Lou's sexuality: Hers and Superman's sister.**

 _1:21pm. "I've met that sister (she came over to beat the crap out of Leo for "fixing" her bow) she seems like Lou's type… anyway I got class."_

 **1:25pm. "Class? You're injured! You have a free pass to ditch."**

 _1:29pm. "Yeah well, SOMEBODY has been sending me flirty texts all week and I don't want to risk getting further behind than I already am."_

 **1:32pm. "I. HAVE. NOT. BEEN. FLIRTING. And you flirt back!"**

 _1:35pm. "You would make a horrible lawyer and read your drunk texts."_

 **1:38pm. "Once again why I'm becoming a mortician. I've read them, shut up."**

 _1:41pm. "I need to pay attention to this class. He's more boring than professor Binns."_

 **1:43pm. "If you can stop flirting with me long enough."**

 _1:46pm. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FLIRTS!"_

 **1:49pm. "Suureee."**

* * *

4:06pm. "HEY NEEKS!"

 **4:09pm. "Go away, you mother fucking blue smurf."**

4:13pm. "Thanks for that! You should have seen my parents face when I walked in. Mom looked amused and Dad looked jealous. Mwahaha businessmen can't be blue!"

 **4:17pm. "That's nice Percy, why are you texting me?"**

4:21pm. "You're grumpy. Have you not been texting your boyfriend today?"

 **4:24pm. "Why are you all so obsessed with me and Will? And we may have been texting BUT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND WE'RE NOT FLIRTING."**

4:36pm. "I never said anything about flirting ;) YOU CAN TELL ME! Since I'm apparently not your type."

 **4:39pm. "ARE YOU STILL NOT OVER THAT?!**

4:42pm. "IT HURT! How aren't I your type?"

4:45pm. "I'M A SEXY SMURF!"

 **4:49pm. "The fact you say shit like that is exactly why you're not my type**

 **4:51pm. "And dumbass, you're straight as a ruler and have a girlfriend."**

4:54pm. "True true. I love my smurfette."

 **4:56pm. "Ugh you disgust me."**

5:01pm. "Why did I text you again?"  
 **5:04pm. "That's what I've been asking, Kelp Head."  
** 5:07pm. "RUUDDDEEE! And I meant to ask you if you're going to the party at Piper's on Saturday?"

 **5:10pm. "Piper despises parties, as do I."**

 _5:13pm. "But her sister Drew doesn't. PLZZZ IT'LL BE FUN! IT'S THEME IS SEXY SMURFS!"_

 **5:15pm. "So I'm not invited? How tragic."**

5:19pm. "I'm sure Will thinks your very sexy, and don't worry you don't have to be a smurf to come."

 **5:21pm. "Too bad I'm not going anyway AND SHUT IT!"**

Kelp Head has added RARA and Superman to conversation.

5:24pm -Why are we here?-"

5:26pm. "TO MAKE NEEKS COME TO THE PARTY!"

 ** _5:31pm. "I will tie you up and drag you." _**

**5:34pm. "Reyna? Why are you going? YOU HATE DREW!"**

5:37pm. "We all hate Drew."

5:41pm. "-As does Piper which is why we're going for moral support-"

 ** _5:44pm. "And the idea of sexy smurfs is too ridiculous to not go to. If anyone asks my text had a typo and I'll be a scary smurf, dressed in battle armour." _**

**5:46pm. "No! NO! NO! I hate people, I hate drew, I hate that stupid smurf movie, and I hate popular music!"  
** 5:49pm. "He really is positive."

5:52pm. "-You're the one who made of us all smurfs-"

 **5:54pm. "And Leo threw me out of a plane for it."  
** 5:59pm. "-You tied him to the school flag pole in a pink frilly tutu this morning-"

 **6:03pm. "He shouldn't have thrown me out of a fucking plane."**

6:04pm "You shouldn't have dyed him blue."

 **6:06pm. "Speaking of the pool incident, should I also wear armour to this party? I doubt the Plastic BAG's are very happy with me."**

 ** _6:08pm. "So you've agreed to go to the party?" _**

**6:10pm. "NO! And I have to go. My father's invited other some record company owner. Kill me now."  
** 6:15pm. "HAVE FUN! REMEMBER TO FIND AN OUTFIT FOR THE PARTY!"

 **6:17pm. "I will be wearing my couch, and my date shall be my phone."**

6:19pm. "-Meaning Will-"

 ** _6:23pm. "Oh great I have to have dinner with him too. I don't even live here." _**

**6:15pm. "Something that can be fixed."**

6:19pm. "HAVE FUN!"

 **6:21pm. "Go fuck a fish."**

6:24pm. "RUDE!"

* * *

 **7:03pm. "Oh gods he's starting another Haiku. I may gouge my eyes out with my fork."**

 ** _7:05pm "You'd still be able to hear him. At least he's not a stuck up prat like most of my father's associates." _**

**7:08pm "No he's another member of the 'my parents hate me' club. Honestly what kind of a name is Apollo?"**

 ** _7:10pm "Your father's name is Hades. You can't judge."_**

 **7:13pm "Honestly this man's tan looks even faker than yours."**

 ** _7:14pm "I'm blue not tanned." _**

**7:16pm "Exactly he's orange."**

 ** _7:18pm. "Your boyfriend has the same tan as him."_**

 **7:21pm. "Will's is natural from a ridiculous amounts of surfing. Apollo just looks like a carrot. And should I even bother correcting that he's not my boyfriend?"**

 ** _7:26pm. "It's pointless." _**

**7:29pm. "I will admit, he does kind of look like Will. Especially around the eyes and nose."**

 ** _7:32pm. "I think your father just saw us texting under the table." _**

**7:38pm. "ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!"**

* * *

 ** _7:59pm. "Hey sunshine, you set yet? You'll never guess which member of my father's 'my parents hate me' club is here."_**

 _8:03pm. "Yep! And there are so many Deities."_

 **8:06pm. "I'll give you a clue. In his roman form he is very bright, ironically he sucks at poetry, loves music and left because he sleeps with the sun."**

 _8:12pm. "Apollo? I like this guy. He understands appropriate sleeping times."_

 **8:14pm. "Well he's a blonde, tanned dumbass. Just like you. He wanted me to take a photo with the smurf (Wonder woman)"**

 _8:17pm. "CAN I SEE? The only smurf I've seen is Leo. And I admit I'm curious as to wonder woman's secret identity."_

 **8:21pm. "Is that your way of asking to see what RARA looks like? You can't tell very well with the blue. And you don't ask for photos of me? What a horrible fiancé you are."**

 _8:25pm. "Oh I want more photos of you I just have realistic expectations. Anyway smurfette please?"_

 **8:27pm. *Sends photo of extremely tanned and blonde man with blue girl with a long dark blue braid, white robes, a white hat and a glare."**

 _8:31pm. "Holy shit."_

 **8:33pm. "She's very blue. I know."**

 _8:45pm. "Who is he? Like what does he do? How old is he?"_

 **8:47pm. "Why do you care? And I don't know, around 35, record producer."**

 _8:52pm. "I got to go to bed. The suns been down for like an hour."_

 **8:54pm. "Will? What happened?"  
8:59pm. "Did I say something wrong?" **

**9:02pm. "Are you alright?"**

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Bold=Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

 ** _Bold italics= Lou Ellen_**

 _Underline italics= Apollo_

 **Bold underline= Artemis**

* * *

 **8:02am. "Leo, is Will alright?"**

8:04am "Didn't your boyfriend text you good morning today?"

 **8:06pm. "Answer the question."**

8:09pm. "Look who stopped denying your relationship. Seriously I don't know. He usually wakes me up the morning but I slept in today. I had to chase after the bus on my hover board. The bus driver gets more done with my shit every day."

8:11pm. "Speaking of my bus driver. I had to sneak onto the bus yesterday since SOMEBODY replaced all my clothes with a frilly tutu. He's muttered something about eating the mushrooms and closed the door!"

 **8:13am. "I didn't ask to know how much your bus driver hates you. Will was acting strange last night. Anything else odd?"**

8:16am. "Did he get a little too kinky with your sexting? And nah he went straight to bed last night as usual and didn't wake me up. Haven't spoken to him."

 **8:19pm. "Whatever I'll just text him again."**

8:21pm "And I'm here! See you in class…. Oh wait."

 **8:24pm. "I'm still smurfing suspended."**

8:27pm. "Yes. Yes you are."

* * *

 _10:03am"Hey Lou."_

 ** _10:05am "Sup glowstick. What did you write for question 7 In the algebra test?"_**

 _10:08am "I'm not telling you the answer!"_

 ** _10:12am. "Then why did you text me in the middle of a test?"_**

 _10:14am. "Oh right, you're in a test. I'll text later."_

 ** _10:17am. "Fuck maths, I'm failing anyway. What's up? You wouldn't be texting me in the middle of class if it wasn't important."_**

 _10:19am. "Well I was talking to Nico last night."_

 ** _10:22am. "And he told you he's pregnant?"_**

 _10:25am. "Be serious!"_

 ** _10:26am. "As Harry's godfather."_**

 _10:31am. "Anyway I was talking to Nico and he sent me a picture of their dinner guest and Wonder woman. *forwards photo*_

 ** _10:35am. "I'm oddly disappointed wonder woman isn't wearing less clothes. I am curious about the blue though…"_**

 _10:37am. "Long story! Look at the man."_

 ** _10:41am. "Merlin's saggy left ball cheek."_**

 _10:46am. "That sentence is a prime example of why you're failing health class."_

 ** _10:49am. "HE LOOKS LIKE AN OLD YOU!"_**

 _10:52am. "Remember the photo my mother left me of her and my father. They are the same."_

 ** _10:59am. "So Nico knows your dad? Shit."_**

 _11:03am. "His name's Apollo. He owns a record company and sucks at poetry."_

 ** _11:06am. "Definitely your father (nice name btw. Does your grandma hate him?) What are you going to do?"_**

 _11:09am. "I don't know! I can't exactly just show up at his work and be like 'hey your my father!' he doesn't seem like the father type and he did abandon me. Maybe I should just forget it."_

 ** _11:12am. "For all we know your mom didn't tell him or it was just a one night stand. You can't just forget about him."_**

 _11:15am. "I don't even know how to contact him. Nothing's changed."_

 ** _11:17am. "What about Nico? What did he say? Maybe he can give you his number, if that fails Leo could hack him."_**

 _11:19am. "I haven't told him. After he sent me the pic I kind of freaked out and asked him lots of questions before saying I'm going to bed."_

 ** _11:23am. "Maybe you should tell him. Or if you really want nothing to do with your father (which I doubt) then just forget it."_**

 _11:25am. "I think I'll tell him, but I'm not sure about Apollo yet."_

 ** _11:27am. "Good choice, sunspot. And the fact your father's Apollo just makes that all the more brilliant."_**

 _11:29am. "Nico's father's name is Hades."_

 ** _12:01pm. "So perfect!"_**

* * *

 _Sunspot is calling Sociopath._

 **Sociopath has accepted call.**

 _"_ _Hey Nico. Sorry about yesterday."_

 **"** **It's fine. Are you alright?"**

 _"_ _You just kind of surprised me with that photo."_

 **1:13pm. "Did his artificially whitened teeth blind you?"**

 _1:15pm "When my mum gave me up she left a note and a picture of her and my father, idk so I could have something to remember them by. Apollo looks like an older version of the man in the photo."_

 **"** **Fuck, so Apollo's your father? And you judged my father's name. I'm now looking at one of the photos of you Leo left me and his photo and shit you look alike."  
** _"You kept the photos of me?"_

 **"** **NO! Maybe… Shut up! Okay so what are you going to do? I guess I can find Apollo's number somehow."**

 _"_ _I don't know. It's not exactly like he found me, he probably wants nothing to do with me. I don't even know if I want to know him."_

 ** _"_** ** _Look Will, I felt the same way when the police officer found me and told me I have a family. My father may not be the great, but he's my father. And Apollo may not seem like the most traditional guy, but he's not a bad guy (if you can stand bad haiku's) And even if your dad isn't that great you would have tried and may you even have siblings. I know you have an aunt (He spent half the dinner mocking his sister Artemis)_**

 _"_ _Alright forward me the number. I'll think about calling him."_

 **"** **Actually I'll just have Leo hack him."**

 _"_ _Of course. And may I just add that this the second time we've actually called each other."_

 **"** **The first time was just me cursing into a phone. I didn't count."**

 _"_ _I still think you have a cute accent."_

 **"** **Shut it, surfer boy."**

 _"_ _That reminds me. Why does Leo call you angel? He didn't seem to know about the tattoo."_

 **"** **Thanks for telling him about those by the way. He has some very creative ideas of what my tattoos are, where they are and why I told you. And you'll probably find out eventually."**

 _"_ _Your welcome. And then you might as well tell me now."_

 **"** **Ugh fine! My last name is Di Angelo meaning of the angels in Italian."**

 _"_ _THAT IS SO CUTE! I understand the angel wings now."_

 **"** **I AM NOT CUTE! It's just my name."**

 _"_ _Well if it makes you feel any better my last name is Solace."_

 **"** **Seriously? That's oddly fitting for a future doctor."**

 _"_ _I thought so. When I apply to medical school they're just going to see my name and let me through. No need for grades."_

 **"** **And I'm going to work with the dead with the name of the angels. We picked out careers well."**

 _"_ _Yes, Yes we did."_

 _*RINGGG!*_

 _"_ _And there is the bell for the end of lunch."_

 **"** **Ah the joys of suspension. The lunch breaks lasts forever."**

 _"_ _Are you even doing your work?"_

 **"** **I painted it blue and black as a metaphor. My art teacher will approve."**

 _"_ _Of course you did. And I have biology!"_

 **"** **Have fun dissecting frogs."**

Sunspot has ended call.

* * *

 _5:06pm. "Okay I have the number in front of me. What do I do?!"_

 ** _5:09pm. "Babe, do I have to explain how to use a phone?"_**

 _5:11pm. "You know what I mean! I can't exactly just call him and say 'your my father, when's the fishing trip Dad?"_

 **5:14pm. "Maybe you should text him. Give yourself more time to think of responses."**

 _5:16pm. "It's not exactly something you should tell someone over a text."_

 ** _5:19pm. "Call then. So let's plan this. Maybe explain you know Nico so he doesn't think it's a prank. The text him the photo of him and your mom. Then idk say what you want."_**

 _5:21pm. "WHAT DO I WANT?"_

 ** _5:24pm. "I don't know, a new surf board? To meet celebrities at his record company? Which is probably here in LA btw."_**

 _5:26pm. "I would like another surf board, but that's not the point."_

 **5:29pm. "Whatever you do just call before the sun sets otherwise he'll be asleep."**

 _5:31pm. "I'll be asleep too. Okay I'm typing in the number. I'll just suggest we meet but give him time to process it."_

 ** _5:34pm. "Good choice sunspot."_**

 ** _Calling SUNLIGHT PRODUCTIONS_**

 _"_ _Hey the suns still up so we are too! What's up dude?"_

 _"_ _Um is this Apollo?"_

 _"_ _Yep! You sound a little young to be looking for a career. How did you even get my number?"_

 _"_ _My foster brother's good with computers, and I'm not a musician."  
_ _" Alright. Wait is this one of Artie's woman's shelter kids again? I thought you were all girls." _

_"_ _Woman's shelter, they probably are. Um you had dinner with my friend Nico yesterday?"_

 _"_ _The punk kid who tipped the pasta on my head?"  
_ _"Sounds like him. Anyway um do you remember an Alice Solace?"_

 _"_ _Wow long wat back. I dated that chick for like two weeks. Why are you asking?"_

 _"_ _Uh this really awkward, but Nico sent me the photo with you and the blue girl."_

 _"_ _Yeah! The smurfette! I still don't understand what this has to do with Alice."_

 _"_ _Alice is my mother and I recognised you in the photo with the one she left me."_

 _"_ _OH FUCK!"_

 _"_ _That's what I thought."_

 _"_ _Wait so you're sure?"_

 _*Forwards picture of Apollo and Alice and picture of Will*_

 _"_ _Wow. Um didn't you say foster kid before? Did something happen to Alice?"_

 _"_ _Not that I know of. She thought she was too young to be a mom."_

 _"_ _Oh. Um What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Will Solace."_

 _"_ _Where do you live, Will?"_

 _"_ _LA."_

 _"_ _So do I. I'm still in Vegas though."_

 _"_ _Um you're probably still pretty shocked so call me again once you've processed it, I mean if you want to."_

 _"_ _Yeah. I'll uh do that."_

 _"_ _Okay then."_

Call ended.

* * *

 _Sunspot has added Rainbow and Sociopath to conversation._

 **6:03pm "Did you call him?"  
6:05pm "** ** _How did it go?"_**

 _6:07pm"As you could expect. It was pretty awkward but he doesn't seem like he's just going to ignore it."_

 **6:09pm "Good. The awkward should fade eventually."**

 _6:12pm "It was lots of awkward and lots of shock."_

 **6:14pm "I'd be shocked too if someone called me to tell me I'm a father."**

 ** _6:16pm "Your fifteen and gay. It would be a shock to us all."_**

 **6:19pm "Shut it, rainbow."**

 _6:21pm. "Anyway he said he'd call me back when he's over his shock. What do you think is going to happen?"  
_ **6:24pm. "You never know. My father mainly took me in because I had nowhere else to go and hate the foster system. Plus Hazel was pretty persistent."**

 _6:26pm. "I'm pretty happy with my current foster family. I've had a couple bad ones, but Candice and Leo are nice."_

 ** _6:31pm. "When Leo's actually there and not just annoying the shit out of bus drivers."_**

 **6:34pm. "I still can't believe he's caused four to quit in the time he's been going to my school."  
** _6:36pm. "Anyway. Any ideas on what will happen?"_

 ** _6:41pm. "No way to know dude. For all you know you'll be adopted by a bald man tomorrow and be singing show tunes."_**

 **6:43pm. "That's likely."**

 ** _6:45pm. "You were adopted by Satan, shut up."_**

 **6:47pm. "Hades. And Will can no longer mock me for that since his father is Apollo."**

 _6:51pm "The truly tragic part of this. At least I can still mock your last name, angel."  
_ **6:53pm. "No you cannot, Solace."**

 ** _6:56pm. "I ship it."_**

 **6:59pm. "What does that mean?"  
** ** _7:01pm. "It means you're going to be one of the adoptive fathers of my godchildren."_**

 _7:03pm. "It means she likes the idea of us together. Something that I hadn't heard before at all."_

 **7:05pm. "Neither had I."**

 ** _7:07pm. "Well I've got to help my mom with a performance. Later lovebirds."_**

 **7:09pm. "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"**

 _7:09pm. "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"_

 **7:11pm. "And what performance?"**

 ** _7:14pm. "My mom is a TV magician. She's cutting me in half tonight."_**

 **7:15pm. "And you're not the one they call Houdini?"**

 ** _7:17pm. "Apparently Cecil's better at disappearing when he gets in trouble. And picking locks, and stealing."_**

 **7:19pm. "I thought my friends were menaces."**

 _7:21pm. "Considering Leo's your friend. They are."_

 ** _7:24pm. "From what I've heard you're the menace. And I'm actually leaving now."_**

 _7:26pm. "Don't actually die."_

 ** _7:29pm. "No promises."_**

Rainbow has left conversation.

 **7:31pm. "You alright Will?"**

 _7:33pm. "I think so. I need to distract myself, I'll do some homework. You should attempt to do yours too. (Painting it doesn't count.)_

 **7:36pm. "No, I'll just watch Paranormal activity 3 with RARA."**

 _7:38pm. "Good luck with your nightmares."_

* * *

 _6:05pm. "ARTIE I NEED HELP!"_

 **6:07pm. "Odd, that's what I've been saying for the last 34 years."**

 _6:09pm. "BE SERIOUS! I'M FREAKING OUT!"_

 **6:12pm. "Who did you get pregnant?"**

 _6:15pm. "Some chick named Alice sixteen years ago. My son just called me."_

 **6:18pm. "YOU ACTAULLY GOT SOMEONE PREGNANT? I WAS JOKING!"**

 _6:21pm. "WELL I'M NOT! His name is Will and he's a foster kid."_

 **6:25pm. "Foster kid? Didn't the poor girl you seduced raise him?"**

 _6:27pm. "No! She wasn't ready to be a mom. WHAT DO I DO?"  
_ **6:31pm. "Get to know him for starters. And if you don't I'll take him in myself."**

 _6:34pm. "You hate males."_

 **6:36pm. "No, I hate sexist pigs who are horrible to women. He's fifteen he can still become a decent human being."**

 _6:39pm. "Back on topic! What do I do?"_

 **6:41pm. "Like I said, get to know him and go from there."  
** _6:43pm. "Me. A father."_

 **6:45pm. "It was bound to happen eventually. There's probably a whole orphanage of annoying blonde children."**

 _6:47pm. "NOT FUNNY ARTEMIS!"_

 **6:51pm. "Just call him. Maybe get lunch or go surfing or something."**

 _6:54pm. "Fine. I'm on the jet back to LA. I'll text him when I wake up."_

 **6:58pm. "You wake with the sun! This kid might actually have some sanity… then again he's your son."**

7:01pm. "Meanie."

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEASE! They are the blue pizza to my Percy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I write this as Laura used hair chalks on me. I look like a fucking rainbow.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

 ** _Bold Italics= Lou Ellen (my fellow rainbow)_**

 _Underline italics= Apollo_

Nothing= Percy

* * *

 _5:11am. "Hi Will."_

 _5:13am. "Apollo?"_

 _5:15am. "Yep. Did I wake you? According to my sister most people don't wake up at 5am."_

 _5:17am. "I've been awake for like ten minutes. I rise with the sun."_

 _5:19am. "No DNA test necessary. Same."_

 _5:21am. "According to Nico we also share a stupid sense of humour, but I still refrain that his humour is restricted to violence and pranks."_

 _5:24am. "My humour is not stupid! And he does seem like a slightly violent child."_

 _5:27am. "More than slightly. So you have a sister? Artemis right? What's she like?"_

 _5:31am. "Annoying. We're opposites."_

 _5:33am. "Like the sun and the moon?"_

 _5:35am. "EXACTLY! We were well named. What about you?"_

 _5:37am. "No siblings other than my foster brother Leo who's the one who hacked your phone. And I'm pretty well named as well. A future doctor with the last name Solace."_

 _5:39am. "You want to be a doctor? Sweet. All my medical experience is surf injuries and archery."_

 _5:41am. "Archery?"_

 _5:43am. "One of the few things Artemis and I have in common."_

 _5:45am. "You sure do live up to your names."_

 _5:51am. "It's our purpose in life. So what else do you like? Apart from medicine and sunshine."_

 _5:54am. "Music, surfing, studying, being corrupted by my friends."_

 _5:56am. "Same except for studying. So would you like to meet up sometime? I don't know, surfing?"  
5:59am. "I uh can't surf right now. Surfing injury, but once I'm healed definitely." _

_6:01am. "Alright. How about just lunch or something?"_

 _6:04am. "Okay. So today? Or are you still in Vegas?"_

 _6:07am. "I just got back last night. Today's good."_

 _6:09am. "Okay. So where?"  
_ 6:11am. "Do you know Singing Sandy's?" 

_6:14am. "The restaurant by the beach with the singing waitresses?"_

6:17am. "Yep."

 _6:19am. "Alright."_

* * *

11:02am "PARTY! PARY! PARTY!"

 **11:04am. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"**

11:07am. "WHY SO RUDE?"

 **11:09am. "It's my natural mood. Why do you want me to go so much? I'd just sit in the corner glaring at everyone."**

11:11am. "Because you've yet to see the brilliance of your prank."

 **11:13am. "I'll see on Monday when I tragically return to school."**

11:15am. "But will they be drunken dancing?" 

**11:17am. "Considering out school? Quite possibly."**

11:19am. "Don't make me sick Leo on you!"

 **11:21am. "He's four hours away. By the time he gets here I would have ran… or set a trap."**

11:24am. "Leo is the king of traps. COME ON! Everyone is going!"

 **11:26am. "All the more reason not to go."**

11:31am. "I don't get why you hate people. People are awesome."

 **11:33am. "Most are fake, ignorant and loud."**

11:35am. "I know one person you like."

 **11:37am. "SHUT IT!"**

* * *

 _11:46am. "Nico, you awake yet?"_

 **11:51am. "Sadly."**

 _11:54am. "Apollo texted me."_

 **11:55am. "What did he say?"**

 _11:58am. "We mainly just talked, but he wants to get lunch."_

 **12:01pm "That's good isn't it?"**

 _12:04pm. "Yeah it's just surreal. I've never had a father and now I'm on the bus to have lunch with him."_

 **12:06pm. "I know what you mean. But you get along right? I mean he's a bit annoying but so are you."**

 _12:19pm. "You're mean. Why do people think we're dating?"_

 **12:22pm. "You always flirting with me probably has something to do with it."**

 _12:25pm. "We've been over this. You flirt with me."_

Leo has added himself to conversation.

12:27pm "YOU FLIRT WITH EACHOTHER! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY DATING!" 

**12:29pm. "LEO! THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"**

 _12:31pm. "WE'RE NOT DATING! AND STOP HACKING OUR PHONES!"_

12:34pm. "Why? Something you want to keep from me? And chill I don't read all your texts. And you flirt and tell each other everything. All you're missing is the kissing and BAM! You're dating." 

_12:37pm. "The dating part is also missing."_

12:39pm. "That can be fixed."

 **12:41pm. "Leo if you don't leave in five seconds I will hunt you down and kill you."  
** 12:43pm "You say that every day. All I ever get is blue, concussions, tutu and death glares."

 _12:45pm. " I'm at the cafe. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." _

**12:47pm. "Good luck and no promises."**

12:51pm. "Hopefully he's better at being a father than he is at protecting his private information."

* * *

 ** _3:02pm. "Sunshine, how did it go?"_**

 _3:04pm. "Good. He's not a very traditional father but he's cool. Which I would know better if Leo hadn't been texting me the whole time about a party."  
 **3:06pm. "Party? And traditional is overrated."**_

 _3:11pm. "Something in LA. I mentioned it to Apollo and he's letting me use his jet to go. I don't even usually go to parties."_

 ** _3:15pm. "DUDE? PRIVATE JET TO LA FOR A PARTY? CAN I COME?"  
_** _3:17pm. "Of course. Cecil can come too, but we don't exactly fit with the theme."_

 ** _3:19pm. "Theme?"  
_** _3:21pm. "Sexy smurfs."_

 ** _3:36pm. "I'm confused and intrigued."  
_** _3:40pm. "Nico pranked the school so 90% of the school have blue hair and skin."_

 ** _3:42pm. "I have blue hair spray and chalks. Let's go. Will Nico be there?"_**

 _3:48pm. "At a party? No chance."_

 ** _3:51pm. "Too bad. I'll get Houdini. When should we meet?"_**

 _3:53pm. "Party's at 7 and it takes 40 minutes to get there. I may fall asleep in the middle of it."_

 ** _3:55pm. "Poor little baby."_**

* * *

 **Nico (POV)**

I scan through my book, not taking in any of the legends of necromancy throughout different cultures, my gaze always drifting back to the phone by my side.

Will hasn't texted me since he left to have lunch… I'm worrying too much, soon I'll turn into Jason.

A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts.

"If it's about the party then leave!" I yell, barely looking up from my phone.

The door opens to reveal Hazel, one of the few people who had avoided being turned blue waring a 1940's style white dress with a white beanie.

"Hey." I greet, giving up on the book.

Behind her a white armoured blue Reyna and Papa Smurf Percy appear.

"No." I say instantly, glaring suspiciously between Percy and Reyna.

"You don't even know what we were going to say!" Percy pouts, subconsciously playing with his long white beard.

Why did I ever have a crush on him?  
"You've been pestering me for days. No party." I dismiss, ignoring Hazel's pleading look.

"Please Nico! They school is more amused than anything, and it'll be fun." Hazel begs.

"I hate parties!" I groan. "No!"

"You say that as though you have a choice." Reyna says, crossing her arms.

"You can't make me!" I pout, sounding more like a petulant child than I'd ever admit.

Percy pulls me from my bed, holding back my arms.

Hazel pulls white armour to match Reyna's.

"I'm not wearing white!" I exclaim.

"It's armour. Armour's badass. If you want I can give you a beard instead."

"NO!"

"Get dressed. We'll be back in five minutes." Reyna says in a threatening tone.

I give her my best death glare, before turning it on the clothes. If I'm being forced to go to a party I'm not wearing white!

Once they're gone I sigh, and thrown on my aviator jacket over my skull shirt and black skinny jeans. I'm not a fucking smurf.

I slide down the staircase to the disapproving face of Reyna.

"It's sexy smurfs, not emo humans, dude." Percy tells me/.

"I am not a smurf, or emo." I grumble.

"Let's just go." Hazel suggests. "It's a miracle we didn't have to kidnap him."

I roll my eyes. "I hate you all."

Reyna just scoffs, while Hazel enters the code to let Reyna leave.

"I still can't believe he won't let me leave." Reyna grumbles. "Father will find me eventually. I can't ignore his calls forever."

"No, but you can call the police." I tell her seriously. "We won't mind if you stay here."

She just shakes her, obviously not interested in continuing the conversation.

I sigh. When I moved in here it was awkward, I spent most of my time avoiding the people I'm meant to consider family on the balcony outside my room, where I would often see the dark haired girl with the bruised face across from me on hers. Reyna and I quickly became friends, but for the first few months we never talked about the bruises or why she often seemed to have a limp, or the screaming I could hear almost every night. Eventually Reyna started putting a beam across our rooms and spending most of her time at my house. Hazel was sure she was my girlfriend, but really Reyna's almost as much of a sister to be as Hazel is.

"Fine." I agree. "But I'm not dancing."

"People don't dance anymore." Percy tells me. "They just grope each other to music."

Hazel's eyes widen in horror.

"You're doing a great job convincing me to go to this party, Jackson.

"Like you have a choice." He grins, as Hazel pushes the final button to make the door fly open.

I turn up the volume of my phone, listening to Here by Alessia Cara. Not my usual style in music, but it suits.

Percy has long since left to join Annabeth on the dance floor, while Reyna stands on the side, glaring at the drunk asshole flirting with her.

I glare over at Hazel and her boyfriend Frank, daring them to join the orgy in the middle of the room that tries to call itself a dance floor.

My phone beeps, and I pull it out instantly, hoping it's finally Will.

 _7:13pm. "Sorry I didn't text earlier. It went well, Apollo's a nice guy. He's not exactly the perfect father but I didn't expect anything else."_

A smile threatens to break out on my lips. Finally something interesting to do in this marijuana filled wasteland

 **7:16pm. "That's great. Just give him time. It'll take a while to adjust to the idea of being a father."**

I continue staring at my phone, waiting for a reply.

"How did it ever come to this? I should have never come to this!" Alessia Cara sings in my ear. I couldn't agree more.

 _7:19pm. "Is your father used to it?"_

I scoff, before replying.

 **7:23pm. "My father already took Hazel in before me and he doesn't like the idea of being a father. He doesn't like anything."  
** I look over to Hazel to see her laughing in the corner with Frank. It feels pathetic to be jealous of my little sister. Frank is definitely not my type, but it would be nice to be so open about a relationship, or be in one.

 _7:29pm. "That sucks. Maybe your father will improve. He is your dad."_

I sigh. It's been three years. If he was suddenly going to become a father he would have.

 **7:31pm. "Doubtful. What are you doing now?"**

I get up from my spot in the corner, in attempt to escape the couple making out next to me. What ever happened to modesty?

Maybe Reyna will let me leave, she doesn't seem to be having much fun herself.

Not taking my eyes off my phone as I make my way around the outskirts of the dance floor, I find myself walking into someone else.

"Watch it!" I hiss to a normal skinned girl with crazy hair in a billion different shades of blue, and a white puffy skirt and shirt that makes her look oddly like an anime character.

The girl's eyes widen, before taking me by my shoulder and dragging me behind her.

"HEY! LET GO!" I exclaim, struggling against her grasp.

"No way, Sociopath! I gotta bring ya to your boy toy." The girl replies, grinning evilly. "I'm Lou Ellen by the way, but I think you know me as Rainbow."

I freeze. "No."

"Yes." She grins. "Will's pouting in a corner, he doesn't want to be here either."

Will's here? That's not possible! Will's in Vegas!

"Will's here?" I squeak.

Her grin widens, as she drags my frozen body towards a blonde head in the corner.

I feel my phone buzz in my hand, but I ignore it. He's here. Holy fuck he's here.

"Hey Lou, did the girl reject you alre- Nico?" A familiar voice says.

His hair is even brighter in person. He's tall, fuck he's hot. "Uh hi?"

"Holy shit." He says, staring at me.

"I think my matchmaker duties are complete." Lou grins, pushing me closer to him. "Later lovebirds."

"Holy fuck." I mutter again.

He smiles. "Hey Nico. You're shorter than I expected."

"I am not short!" I protest.

"I think your shorter than Leo." He says, his grin growing.

I go to protest when the blue elf appears at our side. "He is. It's the only reason I put up with him."

I half-heartedly glare at him, still not over the shock of the blonde being in front of me.

It's actually him.

"You can go now, Leo." Will tells him, his eyes still fixed on me.

Leo gives us a knowing smirk, as though he has planned this. Which he probably did.

"So you're here." Will breathes, once Leo had disappeared into the crowd.

"I live in this state. How are you here? And shouldn't you be asleep soon?"

He looks a little embarrassed. "Apollo lent me his jet. Lou, Houdini, Leo and I flew here, and hopefully. I hate parties."

"Same." I say awkwardly.

"Why are you here? You don't seem like the party type." He tells me, nervously playing with his sleeve.

"I'm the only one dressed in black. Of course I'm not the party type." I reply. "Reyna, Hazel and Percy forced me."

He nods understanding. "It's weird hearing you talk and seeing you. I've only ever seen one photo."

I chuckle. "That photo was shit. And yeah, definitely weird."

"The theme doesn't exactly help with the weird." Will says.

"Drew's mind is a scary and disturbing place, kind of like MTV."

He lets out a loud laugh. "Yeah you don't really suit the smurf part of sexy smurfs."

"Do I suit the other part?" I ask nervously, with a small flirty smile.

His faces flushes. "Definitely."

"Uh do you want to get out of here?" I ask. "I mean to like McDonalds or something. You seem as uncomfortable here as I do."

"Sure, but not McDonalds. I prefer to eat somewhere that's salad doesn't included deep fried chicken." He tells me, his face still shining red.

"Fine, McCafe then." I say, making the blonde groan.

* * *

 **What did you think of the POV? REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You can tell what busy social lives we have when we update three times on Halloween.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

* * *

 **Will (POV)**

I suddenly feel conscious of my hand swaying next to Nico. Should I hold his hand? No this probably isn't a date. His flirting was probably a joke.

"So uh… this is weird." I decide.

He chuckles. "Definitely. I usually have a few minutes to figure out what to say."

"Same." I agree. "I feel so awkward."

"Yeah, it's not that bad though." He tells me, blushing slightly.

The lighting in the photo had made his skin look a lot darker than it is. He's really pale, but in a cute way. And It still has a olive tint to it.

"Definitely not." I agree, taking a seat across from him at the booth.

The waitress walks over to us, smiling at me.

"Anything I can get you?" she asks me, ignoring Nico.

She's pretty I guess, but her hair is too blonde. Dark hair is much better, especially on Nico.

"Um a hot chocolate please?" I ask shyly, making her smile widen.

"How mature of you, Solace." Nico snorts, before returning to glaring at the waitress.

"What would you like?" she asks Nico in a disinterested tone, chewing on her gum.  
"A waitress who doesn't risk dripping her fake blonde dye into my drink." He answers, making her face swell red with anger.

"You'd know all about dye, wouldn't you Nico?" I say to him, giving him a light glare at his rudeness.

"No one's trying to pass the smurfiness I infected my school with off as real." He shrugs.

Before our waitress could explode, Nico speaks again. "And a black coffee if you don't mind."

She grits her teeth, clearly minding, before quickly writing it down and storming off.

"Your texts accurately portrayed how much you like people." I tell him, raising my eyebrows.

"What can I say? I'm a people person." He shrugs, playing with his skull ring.

"Nice rings." I smirk.

"Shut up." He grumbles.

"Your suspension ends on Monday right?" I ask suddenly.

He nods. "Unfortunately."

"School's not that bad." I say, making him roll his black eyes.

"School is hell. I would know, I'm apparently a demigod child of the god of the underworld." He shrugs.

I laugh. "And I'm the demigod son of Apollo, the god of… everything."

He nods. "Accurate."

"Now, are you obsessed with mythology because of your cruelly named father or are you just awesome like that?"

His white cheeks suddenly turn hot pink (something I doubt I could mention without being punched.)

"I kind of used to play this mythology game." He admits. "Mythomagic."

"I think I've played that before." I say, trying to imagine the guy in front of me playing a card game.

"Yeah… I more than just played it. I was kind of obsessed." He admits, his blush growing.

"How so?" I ask, not being able to hide my grin.

"About as obsessed as Oliver Wood is with Quidditch." He answers.

"Oh dear." I mutter. "So you're not a bad boy after all. Definitely a dork."

He glares at me. "I am not a dork!"

"Dork." I decide. "I think my type has changed from bad boys to dorks."

His face seems to become even more impossibly crimson. "I am not a dork!"

"Who said you were my type?" I smirk.

"You, a few days ago." He reminds me.

"Oh yeah." I blush. "I guess you are my type."

"We've already been over this." He smirks.

The waitress returns with our drinks, still glaring at Nico.

"Here's your hot chocolate." She says, smiling flirtily at me.

"Thank you." I say politely, noticing a number written on the napkin.

She practically throws Nico's down, causing the hot coffee to splash him.

He mutters curses in Italian, wiping up the drink with my napkin, as she hadn't given him one.

I wasn't going to use it anyway.

"I'm so sorry." She apologizes in a bored voice, seeming a little annoyed about her number being ruined.

I smile. "You spoke Italian."

He raises his eyebrow. "What did you expect? Ancient Greek?"

I snort. "It's cute."

The waitress has a look of realization, apparently thinking we're on a date. Are we?

She huffs and walks away.

"Well she's friendly." Nico mutters, taking a sip of his black coffee, before spitting it out.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" he yells, wiping his mouth with the drenched napkin.

"What did you expect? It's black coffee." I remind him. "Why did you order it?"

"It's black. I thought it would be good." He admits.

"Food being black doesn't make it eatable. Most of the food I make ends up black, but It sure as Hogwarts isn't good let along eatable."

Nico grins. "Can I have some of your hot chocolate? I need to get the motor oil taste from my mouth."

"Sure." I tell him. "What happened to hot chocolate being for kids?"

"Shut up." He mutters, taking a sip of my drink.

I try to stifle a yawn, before muttering "Maybe I should have got coffee."

He looks out the café window. "The sun is down. Aww is it wittle Will's bed time?"

"You shut up." I mutter, before taking a small sip of his coffee. "Ugh that is disgusting, but it should help me not fall asleep."

He grins. "Honestly I used to think you were kidding about the sun thing. Like you secretly stayed up all night reading fanfiction or sneaking off with your girlfriend."

I snort. "Fanfiction I read occasionally and no girlfriend." I say, before adding. "Or boyfriend."

"Neither." He says, still blushing slightly.

I take a sip of the hot chocolate, before noticing my buzzing phone.

 ** _8:32pm"HAVE TOU FUCKED HIM YET?"_**

I spit out my mouthful of hot chocolate.

 _8:33pm "NO! We're just getting coffee!"_

"Who is it?" Nico asks.

"Lou." I answer. "She's a bloody menace."

"I've noticed." He smirks.

 ** _8:35pm "Ooooh first date! Waiting until the third then?"_**

"One sec." I tell him, pushing the hot chocolate towards him.

 _8:37pm."I'm ignoring you now."_

"Are we just going to continue sharing your hot chocolate?" Nico asks, taking a sip.

"Do you want to talk to the waitress again?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Not particularly." He shrugs. "I wouldn't mind some food too though."

 ** _8:41pm. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_**

"Sorry about her." I tell him.

"It's alright. There's a reason I turned my phone off. My friends would be even worse, asking for details about my date" he says, before realizing what he said and blushing more.

"So this is a date?" I ask, smirking at him.

"If you want it to be." He says nervously.

"Yeah." I say, taking his cold hand in my warm one. "I'd like that."

We turn matching shades of crimson, both of our hands sweaty with nerves.

"Alright." He agrees.

"So uh how was the lunch with Apollo earlier?" Nico asks

"Pretty good actually. It was really awkward, but that was expected." I answer.

He nods. "I pretty much moved in instantly and apart from a greeting from my father, we barley spoke. He's not one for pointless conversation."

"Sorry." I tell him. "You got Hazel though. From what I've heard she's nice."

A smile threatens to break out on his lips. "Hazel's great. She's one of those unconditionally happy and sweet people." He tells me. "You might have seen her at the party."

I try to remember seeing a girl that looks anything like Nico. "Not that I can remember."

"She was there with her boyfriend Frank." He says. "If he tried anything once I left he's a dead man."

"So you're one of those over protective brothers? Good to know." I grin.

I notice the waitress glaring at our intertwined hands.

"Uh the jet is picking us up at nine." I tell him.

He nods in understanding, not seeming to find the idea of a private jet anything but normal.

Rich kids.

"Right. The hot chocolate's almost gone anyway." He tells me.

We quickly finish the hot chocolate and pay the grumpy waitresses, hands still together.

"So uh back to LA?" he asks. '

I nod. "I might visit another time, I mean apparently I have a jet at my disposal now."

"I hate flying." He grumbles.

"Well you didn't get pushed out a plane." I point out. "Leo really is a great guy."

He scoffs. "Um I had a goodtime, much better than a smurf orgy."

I burst into laughter. "Definitely."

"So should we go back to the smurf orgy now?" I ask. "I mean that's where we're being picked up."

He smirks at the name. "It's only around the corner. And I could call Jules Albert, but I should get Hazel and Reyna."

We start walking towards McLean manor.

"Wait, whose house is this?" I ask once we arrive back at the mansion.

"Tristen and Aphrodite Mcleans." He says casually.

"Wait, the movie star and super model? How was I not aware of this?!" I exclaim, feeling a little star struck.

He snorts. "They're Jason's girlfriend Piper's parents. Her sister Drew is the one who decided to have the party."

I notice our limo already waiting outside. Good, no party.

"Uh my ride's here." I tell Nico.

"YO SUNSPOT! KISS YOUR BOYFRIEND GOODBYE! WE GOTTA GO!" Leo yells from the car.

We blush even more, both looking down at our still intertwined.

"Bye then." I tell him.

"Yeah uh maybe we could see each other again?" he asks awkwardly.

"I'd like that." I tell him, not being able to hide my dopey grin.

Suddenly I feel something against my cheek. Before I could realize what had happened Nico had pulled away from kissing my cheek, blushing even more than he had before.

"SO THAT'S YOUR TYPE!" Someone yells from behind us.

Nico turns, pulling both his middle fingers at the blue boy behind us.

"Really Percy?" Nico groans. "Will you ever get over that?"

"Nope!" Percy grins.

"So this is Kelp Head." I smile.

"And you're Neeks boyfriend." He grins, making us blush even more than I thought possible.  
"HE'S ALSO LATE!" Cecil yells from the car.

"IF I HAD TO LEAVE THAT HOT SMURFETTE THAN YOU'RE LEAVING SHORT DARK AND HANDSOME!" Lou adds.

"I'm not short!" Nico grumbles.

"Uh bye." I tell Nico and Percy, getting into the limo. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Nico agrees.

When I get in the car I see the smirking faces of all my friends.

"Oh hell." I mutter.

"How was your date?" Lou grins.

"Fun." I admit.

"And here I was expecting you to argue it wasn't a date." Leo says.

"I'll explain tomorrow." I tell them. "The sun has been set for over an hour. I need sleep." I tell them, before closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Sorry there wasn't very much texting in this one but we'll be back to normal next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again. Thanks for all the reviews like wow there were a lot. Anyway for all you wondering how we update so quickly… well we don't have lives. We won't be updating again today though since our other sister (Laura's twin) is making us do her creative writing homework that is due tomorrow. Please review if you want us to give her the kinkiest twincest mpreg smut we can find to hand in.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Bold= Nico**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

 ** _Bold Italics= Lou Ellen_**

 _Underline Italics= Apollo_

* * *

 _5:13am. "Hey son, how did the party go?" _

_5:15am "Thanks for letting us use your jet, and I'm not really one for parties but Lou and Cecil had fun. I left early to have coffee with my friend."_

 _5:18am. "Ooh did you have a date?"_

 _5:21am "Uh maybe."_

 _5:24am. "Right serious father time (this is weird) always use protections or sixteen years later you may find out you have a son."_

 _5:27am. "Uh he's a guy so I doubt he'll ever get pregnant (not that I gave him reason to!)"_

 _5:31am "Alright, You aunt Artie will be happy. She believes all men should date each other and leave the poor females alone." _

_5:35am. "She's really living up to her name, isn't she?"  
_ _5:37am. "She runs a woman's shelter and shoots any man that comes near it with arrows (meaning moi)_

 _5:41am. "Where is this woman's shelter?"_

 _5:44am. "One in Vegas, one in LA."_

 _5:46am. "I gotta go, apparently Ed wants to record a new song right now." _

_5:48am. "ED SHEERAN? And it's quarter to six, why is he awake?"_

 _5:51am. "I don't think he sleeps. He just stays up all night writing songs, drinking and talking about cats with Taylor Swift."_ _  
5:53am "I'm going to ignore how star struck I am right now." _

_5:58am "Maybe you should come into the studio sometimes."_

 _6:01am. "That sounds great! Will Ed Sheeran be there?"_

 _6:03am. "Probably, I think he moved into one of the recording studios."_

* * *

 ** _9:03am. "I AM DYING! When I'm gone I leave everything to that beautiful smurfette from last night."_**

 _9:05am. "Aw true lust. And you're not dying! You're hungover, one would think you'd be used to the sensation by now."_

 ** _9:07am. "THIS IS WORSE! And you should be nicer to your friend on their deathbed."_**

 _9:09am. "Not dying, hungover. We've been over this. And you wouldn't feel so bad if you didn't think half a keg."_

 ** _9:12am. "BUT IT WAS GOOD! I think I have alcohol poisoning."_**

 _9:14am. "You'd be in the hospital having your stomach pumped if you did."_

 ** _9:17am. "Well this room is very white, but that might just be the white light coming for me."_**

 _9:19am. "Can we please change the subject from your imaginary death?"_

 ** _9:21am. "Fine. How was your date then?"_**

 _9:24am. "Oh the other hand, may you rest in peace."_

 ** _9:27am. "COME ON SUNSPOT! How was it?"_**

 _9:29am. "It was really nice."_

 ** _9:32am. 'I'm sure it was."_**

 _9:35am. "We just shared a hot chocolate and talked."_

 ** _9:37am. "AWWW THAT'S SO CUTE!"_**

 ** _9:41am. "So will you admit to liking him and dating now?"_**

 _9:44am "I will admit to liking him but it was just one date. I don't think that counts as dating."_

 ** _9:46am "You've been texting him nonstop for like a week and a half."_**

 _9:52am "It feels like longer."_

 ** _9:56am "Aww because you can't imagine not having your boyfriend that seems to live in your pants."_**

 _9:19am. "You disgust me."_

 ** _9:21am. "What? You keep you phone in your pants. What did you think I meant?"_**

 _9:24am. "Did you get the smurfette's number?"_

 ** _9:26am. "Nah we just messed around in her room."_**

 _9:29am. "You did it with one of the McLean daughters?"_

 ** _9:32am. "MCLEAN DAUGHTERS? No wonder she was so fucking hot and that one thing she did with her tongue."_**

 _9:34am. "It was their mansion and what did I say about too much information?"_

 ** _9:36am. "No idea. I probably couldn't hear you over my amazing sex life."_**

 _9:41am. "I'm going to text someone else. Enjoy your death."_

 ** _9:45am. "Fuck you."_**

* * *

 _9:48am "Hey Nico? You awake?"_

 **9:53am "Barely. Those fuckers made me stay at the party until the very confused cops showed up and broke up the sexy smurfs."**

 _9:52am. "They must have been confused. Hell I was confused."_

 **9:55am. "You should have seen their faces when they saw the smurf orgy. I think one took a photo."**

 _9:58am. "I love rich kids."_

 **10:01am "You're a rich kid now. Embrace it."**

 _10:04am. "Like you do? Mr combat boots."_

 **10:05am. "Hey! These combat boots are expensive, especially if you want them black steel tipped to kick people in the nuts."**

 _10:07am. 'Definitely a rich kid, and a violent one at that."_

 **10:10am. "Why thank you."**

 _10:25am. "Apollo texted me again when I woke up this morning."_

 **10:27am. "Of course he wakes up with the sun too. You should have been named Helios."**

 _10:31am. "He thankfully did not have any part in naming me otherwise I probably would have been."_

 _10:35am. "Anyway he mentioned my aunt Artemis."_

 **10:37am. "Are you kidding me? What the bloody hell is wrong with everyone's names around here?"**

 _10:41am "No clue and apparently she runs a woman's shelter."_

 **10:43am. "Naturally."**

 _10:46am. "Well I was thinking. Maybe you should get advice from someone like her about Wonder Woman's situation."_

 **10:51am. "I've tried talking to her a billion times. I guess I could ask a professional but I promised not to tell anyone."**

 **10:54am. "Maybe you could ask her. Just don't use her name."**

 _10:56am. "I don't know Reyna's last name or fully understand the situation. And I might not meet my aunt for a while."_

 **10:59am. "True and I can't spell her last name anyway."**

 _11:03am. "Alright. By the way have your friends been teasing you mercilessly as well? Lou won't leave me alone."_

 **11:05am. "Oh they're mocking me alright. I woke up to a billion texts, and they spent most of last night mocking and interrogating me."  
** _11:07am. "Honestly I fell asleep when I got in the limo. Leo, Cecil and Lou had to carry me to the jet."_

 **11:09am. "You really do set with the sun. I'm surprised you survived the whole date."**

 _11:11am. "I was so close to falling asleep and I did have some coffee."_

 **11:14am. "Glad to know I'm so interesting. And you hate coffee, you made the face my math teacher makes whenever he sees me."**

 _11:17am. "I am sure he's looking forward to seeing you again. And you're alright."_

 **11:19am "Alright? Hmph. And it was really weird seeing you in person."**

 _11:21am "Agreed. It's like my phone sprouted legs and an accent."_

 **11:24am. "Still going on about that accent? And you're an actual person."**

 _11:26am "It's just so Italian, and is that a turn off for you?"_

 **11:29am. "What did you expect? Spanish? And definitely. People are horrible."**

 _11:32am. "Idk it's just cute, and I'm sorry I exist outside of this little box."  
_ **11:35am "NOT CUTE! I am terrifying. And you should be sorry."**

 _11:37am. "You're like five feet tall with messy black hair and an adorable accent. You're like a little black kitten."_

 **11:40am. "I'M A HELL HOUND!"**

 _11:42am. "A little baby hell hound."_

 **11:44am. "SHUT IT! And like you can judge Solace. You look a ginger cat, taking a nap in a patch of sunlight."**

 _11:46am "I'd never sleep during the day. Sunlight is too precious to waste."_

 **11:51am. "Dork."**

 _11:53am. "Talking about yourself?"_

 **11:55am. "Fuck you. And I need to go have another shower to get the stench of drunken smurfs off of me."**

 _11:57am. "Bye! And why do I think curses are the first thing you learnt when you learnt English."_

 **12:01pm. "Sadly not. I was an innocent little child. They certainly are my favourites now though."  
** _12:03pm. "You were never innocent."_

* * *

 **2:03pm. "This is Reyna, I have stolen the idiots phone. I'm assuming Sunspot is Will?"  
** _2:05pm. "Correct and really? That's what he saved me as?"_

 **2:07pm. "Apparently. Anyway I thought I'd alert you of Nico's makeover (AKA my revenge)  
** _2:09pm. "What did you do?"_

 **2:12pm. *sends photo of a screaming Nico with hot pink hair***

 **2:25pm. "His shampoo has somehow been replaced with pink hair dye."**

 _2:27pm. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

 **2:30pm. "Why do you think I'm currently hiding on the roof with his phone? And here he comes. Wish me luck."**

 _2:32pm. "GOOD LUCK! And thank you for making my year."_

 **2:35pm. "You're welcome."**

 **2:52PM. "I AM RAGE!"**

 _2:55pm. "Welcome back, Tonks."_

 **2:58pm. "I AM GOING TO MURDER HER! And shave my head."**

 _3:02pm. "DON'T YOU DARE! Your messy hair is adorable and is it permanent?"_

 **3:05pm. "Thankfully not. It'll last a week apparently, BUT TUESDAY IS PHOTO DAY! Do you think it's possible for me to get suspended again on my first day back?"**

 _3:07pm. "Maybe if you kill someone."_

 **3:09pm. "I choose Reyna. Or maybe I could make it a double homicide and kill Leo too."**

 _3:12pm "Should I be worried by your obsessed with killing my brother?"_

 **3:15pm. "Probably."**

 _3:17pm. "I just realized something. Your school is going to be blue for photo day. Your yearbook is going to be legend- wait for it- dary."_

 **3:19pm. "You watch too much television. And it's an added bonus to my prank. Now I have to go kill my honorary sister Reyna."**

 _3:22pm. "That's nice."_

* * *

4:03pm. "GUESS WHO GOT A FACEBOOK?"

 **4:05pm. "Did someone throw another book at your face? I always knew I was a trend setter."**

4:07pm. "Nah the social networking site."

 **4:09pm. "I thought you already had 8 of those."**

4:12pm. "IT'S YOURRSSS!"

 **4:14pm. "….Why?... I don't use the internet."**

4:17pm. *sends link to Facebook page*

 **4:19pm. "DEAD MAN! Why did you use the picture of my hair? And my likes are not murder, smurfs, surfers and black! okay maybe the last one. And dislikes being people and technology? Okay accurate BUT I AM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH WILL SOLACE!"**

4:22pm. "Oh it's all accurate and that picture brings out your soulless eyes."

 **4:24pm. "I HATE YOU! Delete it!"**

4:27pm. "Never, and look at that! You already have five friends! So popular!"

 **4:31pm. "Die painfully!"  
** 4:35pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have duck taped me to the flag pole in a tutu!"  
 **4:37pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me out of a fucking plane."**

4:41pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have dyed me blue."

 **4:41pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have hacked my phone."**

4:43pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have thrown me down the stairs."

 **4:45pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have made asked me, OR MADE MY RINGTONE BARBIE!"**

4:47pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have given me a concussion with a book."

 **4:51pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have turned everything in my pencil case into robots."**

4:54pm. "Maybe you shouldn't have poured hot soup on my head!"

 **4:53pm. "Maybe we should stop doing this before we're old men bickering in a rest home."**

4:56pm. "I'm going to find the cure for old age so no problem there."

 **4:56pm. "You won't if you don't stop bickering with me."**

4:58pm. "True, and oh look a girl named Lou Ellen just sent you a friend request. You have accepted."

 **5:02pm. "I wonder if I can find a nice black suit to wear to your funeral."**

5:04pm. "Everything you own is black! And you have plenty of time to decide."

 **5:07pm. "You'll be murdered the next time I see you so not really."**

5:09pm. "It's a four hour drive, I would have escaped. Or it would be pointless because as soon as you arrive at my foster home you'll be too busy fucking your boyfriend to kill me."

 **5:12pm. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"**

5:14pm. "Not according to your Facebook."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I was born in a thunder storm, I grew up overnight I played alone, I played on my own. I survived. I wanted everything I never had, like a love that comes with light. I wore envy and I hated that, but I survived. I had a one way ticket to the place where the demons go where, where the wind don't change and nothing on the grass can ever grow, but I survived. I'M STILL BREATHING! And I can put these lyrics that I think suit Nico because no one ever reads authors notes anyway. (if you are reading this the lyrics are from Sia's new song Alive) and there's another lyric at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer- If you recognise it we don't own it.**

 **Nico= Bold**

 _Italics= Will_

Underline= Leo

 **Bold underline= Artemis**

* * *

 _8:04am "According to facebook I'm in a relationship with Nico di Angelo. Funny considering I don't remember accepting any relationship requests, or Nico having a facebook."_

8:06am. "Captain America is finally accepting the modern world."

 _8:09am "Hpmm what did you do Leo?"  
_ 8:13am. "ME?"

 _8:15am "Who else could hack my facebook?"_

8:18am. "Anyone really, and sunshine? Easy password."

 _8:21am. "IT'S A MATTER OF PRIVACY! NO HACKING!"_

8:24am. "Those are just rules for stupid people who can't."

 _8:25am. "You're a horrible person and I hope Nico dyes you a matching shade of pink."_

8:27am. "*Pouts* and he has to be running out of ideas by now! IT'S BEEN A THREE YEAR LONG PRANK WAR!"

 _8:31am. "This explains so much. How are you friends?"_

8:34am. "We've been over this. Not friends, mutual toleration and pranks."

 _8:36am. "Sounds like Nico's version of friendship."_

8:39am. "You wouldn't know, you're definitely not just friends."  
 _8:42am "Shush. How's the bus driver? Kill you yet?"_

8:44am. "Ignoring your obvious attempt to change the topic. He hasn't killed me quite yet, but about an hour and a half ago he sent one of the passengers to sit next to me I THINK HE'S A SHRINK!"

 _8:47am. 'Aw he really cares about your mental wellbeing."_

8:51am. "Shut it, Solace. We're here and fuck is that Nico waiting for me?"

 _8:53am. "Oh no."_

 _8:59am. 'Leo?"_

 _9:03am. 'He actually killed you."_

* * *

 _9:06am. 'What did you do to Leo?"_

 **9:08am. 'I have no idea what you're talking about."**

 _9:11am. "I know you were waiting for him at the station."_

 **9:15am. "Have fun at school, William."**

 _9:17am. "NICO! Where's Leo?"_

 _9:21am. "And don't call me William!"_

 **10:12am. "Percy fucking stole my beanie. They can all see the pink monstrosity now."**

 _10:15am. "Oh so now you're talking to me?"_

 **10:17am. "Embracing your inner clingy boyfriend?"**

 _10:19am. "So we're boyfriends now?"_

 **10:21pm. "Um I guess if you want to, but we've only had one date."**

 _10:24am. "Agreed. Maybe we can talk about it more after another date."_

 _10:36am "Nico? did you actually decide to pay attention in class?"_

* * *

 **11:03am. "I'm on my fucking way to the principle again. fUck."**

 _11:06am. "Wow, move in there already."_

 **11:11am. "Too high a risk of Leroy eating me. But I have friends with me now so I can just throw them to the Leopard."**

 _11:13am "Who's with you? Percy or Leo? Or both?"_

 **11:14am. "Percy, Annabeth and Jason. Leo is still… indisposed.'**

 _11:16am. "Do my ears deceive me or are captain of the football team and Student body vice president on their way to the principal's office? AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?"_

 **11:18am. "Your ears are fine. You're reading it you fucking idiot. And you remember my fuckwit maths teacher Mr Boring?"  
** _11:21am. "That's a very uncreative name, Nico. I'm disappointed. And yeah I remember him."_

 **11:24am. "His birth name is Richard (Dick) Boring. It's beautifully accurate. Anyway he was embracing his dick side today. The piece of shit caught me texting you in class and read out our last messages to the class. I wasn't out of the closet to the whole school. Let's just say Percy has a great right hook. Jason, Annabeth and I dealt with the dicky students."**

 _11:26am. "Are you alright?"_

 **11:31am. "I feel as though I'm about to turn into the incredible hulk. Mr Boring is going to pay."**

 **11:33am. "And we're here. Ugh Jason's being all mother hen."**

 _11:35am. "Okay. I doubt you'll get in trouble."_

 **11:37am. "That would require being sober."**

 **12:04pm "I'm in shock. I need CPR.**

 _12:16pm. "CPR doesn't treat shock. Which you should know if you're going to medical school."  
_ **12:19pm. "You can still give me mouth to mouth."**

 _12:23pm "Not through the phone I can't. Why are you in shock?"_

 **12:26pm. "Mr D actually did something."**

 _12:29pm. "Are you suspended again?"_

 **12:32pm. "No, Mr Boring is. Apparently reading out a student's private messages is frowned upon, and making a homophobic comment is also banned. But he did pretend to be drunker than he is enough to forget to punish us for punching a teacher and three students."**

 _12:36pm. "Bless him."_

 _12:41pm. "Lou and I are now dancing in our biology class. The class and Mr Waugh are very confused."_

 **12:45pm. "Why is Lou dancing?"**

 _12:47pm. "She saw the text. She loves it when bigots get what they deserve. Anyway, how are you?"_

 **12:51pm. "There's a little more whispering following me around the school and some asshole comments about it and my hair, but alright. I wasn't exactly hiding in the closet I just saw no point in coming out. I mean, why should I have to? If I got a boyfriend I wouldn't have hidden it but it just seemed like irrelevant information. Like telling people I hate onions. It's just another fact about me, it doesn't change anything."**

 _12:55pm. "Couldn't agree more. I felt the same way, but everyone just always assumed I was straight because I've dated girls before and I just got sick of having to come out over and over again whenever I mention finding a guy hot or flirting with one. So Lou bought me a rainbow: 'Let's get one thing straight, I'm not.' Shirt and wore it to school. They probably all think I'm gay now, I probably should have got the 'Loves about Hearts not parts' shirt."_

 **12:57pm. "Understandable. People always just assume your straight, like can't people just stop with assumptions? Most of my school probably don't know what pansexual means."**

 _12:59pm. "Most of my school probably don't know what heterosexual means. So you're alright? Not going to lash out and kill someone if it gets too bad?"_

 **1:03pm. "I was close to that before being dragged kicking and screaming out of Narnia. Idk dicks are dickier, but most of the students are scared of me."**

 _1:05pm. "You're like five feet tall, adorable and have pink hair. How are they scared of you?"_

 **1:05pm. "I'm violent."**

 **1:07pm. 'AND I'M 5'4! NOT FIVE FEET!"**

 _1:09pm. "I'm six feet. I return to my previous statement: adorable."_

 **1:13pm. "Someone just yelled at me to stop sexting my boyfriend."**

 **1:15pm. "It was Percy. Excuse me while I murder him. (AND I AM NOT ADORABLE!)"**

* * *

2:46pm. "I SURVIVED!"

 _2:48pm. "I forgot about you. What did Nico do?"  
_ 2:51pm. "You forgot your brother was kidnapped? AND HE FUCKING GLUED ME IN A PENGUIN ONESIE AND THREW ME INTO THE PENGUIN EXHIBIT AT THE ZOO! IT WAS COLD!"

 _2:54pm "Oh my god! Didn't anyone notice you?"_

2:56pm. "THEY ALL JUST LAUGHED AND WALKED OFF! Eventually a kid named Felix swapped with me. Is it morally alright to let a ten year old kid stay in a freezing room with penguins in a short and t'shirt?"

 _3:03pm. "HE COULD HAVE HYPATHERMIA!"_

3:06pm. "WHAT ABOUT ME? Your boytoy locked me in there!"

 _3:09pm. "Whatever. NO RETALIATION PRANKS! And he gave you a onesie."_

3:12pm. "Of course not. And the bus driver is trying to stop me from going home again. Apparently pets aren't allowed on the bus, including penguins."

 _3:17pm "Have a fun waddle home."_

* * *

 **4:56pm "Hello is this William Solace?"  
** 4:59pm. "Yes, but I prefer Will.

 **5:01pm. "This is your aunt Artemis Hunter. I took this number off my idiotic brother **

_5:03pm. "Wow um, hi?"_

 **5 :04pm. "I messaged you to inform you that you are invited to family dinner at my home Wednesday evening at 6pm." **

_5:08pm. "Alright. Where do you live_?"

 **5:12pm. "8 Olympus Avenue. It is the silver building surrounded by wilderness." **

_5:14pm "Of course"_

 **5:17pm. "My daughters Zoe and Phoebe are looking forward to meeting you, they've never had a cousin before." **

_5:19pm. "Apollo never mentioned you being a mother. I kind of assumed you hate men."_

 **5:22pm. "Oh I do with fiery passion (the only passion men will ever get out of me) They're adopted."**

 _5:24pm. "The hunter girls… adopted by Artemis."_

 **5 :26pm. "Your father likes to call them the hunters of Artemis. I wonder why." **

_5:31pm. "Right well I'll be there."_

 **5:34pm. "I shall call your idiot father now to tell him to get a new password and that he's invited to dinner." **

_5:37pm "Are you sure you're not the goddess Artemis?"_

 **5:41pm. 'Sadly not."**

* * *

 _5:45pm. "NICCOO! I'm freaking out!"_

 **5:47pm. "Calm down sunspot. Did someone steal your surf board again?"**

 _5:49pm. "Not funny! My aunt Artemis just texted me. I'm going to her house on Wednesday for a family dinner."_

 **5:52pm. "Wow. Good luck with the Hunters of Artemis."**

 _5:54pm. "That's what my father calls my adopted cousins."_

 **5:54pm. "Watch out for arrows."**

 _5:57pm. "So helpful. What if they don't like me? I mean I've only met my father once, my extended family? Weird."_

 **6:01pm. "Will, stop freaking out. It will be fine! Just try to think of something else or you'll physch yourself out too much. They're your family, liking you is their job."**

 _6:03pm. "Thanks I needed that. On the thinking about something else… wasn't a second date mentioned?"_

 **6:05pm. "I believe it was. I think my father has a meeting with your father on Friday, so maybe I could tag along on the jet."  
** _6:07pm. "That sounds great! As long as no one throws you out of the plane this time."_

 **6:09pm. "DON'T REMIND ME!"**

 _6:12pm. "Sorry! So we could see a movie or maybe surfing! My leg will be alright by then."_

 **6:14pm. 'I. AM. NOT. SURFING. And seeing a movie would be alright, but it kind of destroys the point of hanging out with a person if you ignore them for bad acting the entire time."**

 _6:17pm "Fair point about the movie but surfing is fun! I can teach you if you don't know."_

 **6:19pm. "I hate water. That's Poseidon's realm. I belong with the dead, not the fish."**

 _6:21pm. "You can swim right? And you're not a demigod!"_

 **6:23pm. "It's kind of a survival skill when you're friends with Percy, so yes. And tragically I know."**

 **6:25pm. "And father is forcing me to join him for dinner. Bye."**

 _6:27pm. "BYEE! Give surfing more thought!"_

 **6:31pm. "No way in Tartarus! We're going to McDonalds."**

 _6:33pm. "NO! We already had to go to McCafe last time! And McDonalds isn't romantic!"_

 **6:35pm. "Neither is being killed by a shark."**

* * *

 **REVIEW FOR VEGETARIAN TACOS!**

 **"** **I found Solace in the strangest place, way in the back of my mind. I saw my life in a strangers face. It was mine." I can't be the only one who sees Nico? and the Solace line 3**


End file.
